A Choice
by Aurora Mi Yu
Summary: Kembalinya Sasuke akhirnya menjadi alasan Sakura untuk meninggalkan statusnya sebagai orang ketiga dalam hubungan Sasori. Meski begitu, pilihan yang di ambil tetap menyakitkan pihak lainnya.Dan apa yang akan Sasori Lakukan? Tetap Diam dan mengikhlaskan atau malah sebaliknya?/Ganti Summary/Chap.5 Update/SasuSaku/SasoSaku/RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Emerald-nya kembali menatap punggung pemuda itu pergi, meninggalkannya dengan senyum palsu yang membuat semuanya seolah baik-baik saja. Mereka selalu bertemu di sini, di lantai paling atas gedung kampus, tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu sebagai seorang Junior dan senior. Bertemu, menggumamkan kata-kata rindu dan cinta kemudian berpisah saat seseorang mengirimkan pesan ke ponsel pemuda itu.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

 ** _A Chioce_**

.

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, etc.

* * *

Sakura kembali menyandarkan dirinya pada kawat pembatas, menatap gumpalan awan yang bergerak sesuai embusan angin, merasakan kebingungan yang melandanya beberapa bulan ini. Pemuda tadi, Sasori. Pemuda yang berhasil mencuri sebagian hatinya, pemuda yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum hanya dengan kata-kata yang terucap atau merona oleh kejutan-kejutan kecil dari pemuda itu. Sakura sangat mencintai Pemuda itu. Sangat. Sampai menutup matanya, mengaminkan sebuah kiasan yang menyatakan cinta itu buta , kini ia di butakan oleh cinta.

Sudah lebih dari enam bulan ikatan cinta mereka di resmikan, menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dua insan yang saling mencintai, itu yang ada di fikirannya dulu. Apapun ikatan mereka, tak ada yang tau selain mereka dan Tuhan. Bolehkah sakura menyebutnya 'Cinta terlarang', Mencintai seorang pemuda yang memiliki status dengan gadis lain?

Seluruh kampus mengetahuinya, Sasori adalah milik Tayuya-seniornya. Gadis dari keluarga musisi terkenal di Tokyo, gadis cantik yang selalu tersenyum ramah kepada siapa saja, bahkan pada dirinya. Sakura sempat merasa menjadi wanita brengsek yang mengganggu hubungan gadis sebaik Tayuya, namun secepat itu pula perasaan itu ia tepis, bukan salahnya. Salahkan waktu yang mempertemukan dirinya dan Sasori di saat yang tidak tepat. tentu saja ini bukan salahnya.

.

.

.

Ia mengikat rambut _bubble gum_ nya asal, sedikit risih saat beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh ke wajah saat ia tengah bekerja. Setiap Sore, Sakura memilih bekerja _part-time_ di kedai Ichiraku milik paman Teuchi. Kedai makan yang menyajikan ramen dengan porsi besar itu tidak begitu besar, namun cukup ramai saat akhir pekan seperti ini. Berdua dengan Ayame-anak paman Teuchi, mereka bertugas mengambil pesanan dan mengantar pesanan.

Cukup menyenangkan mengisi waktu luang dari pukul 5 sore sampai 10 malam dengan mencari uang tambahan. Lagi pula cukup bosan berada di apartemen saat malam, tanpa tau harus melakukan apa.

Keduanya mendudukkan diri sejenak, menarik nafas lega setelah para pengunjung yang datang dan pergi tanpa henti sampai sekarang hanya tinggal beberapa pelanggan saja yang terlihat memenuhi meja. Ayame tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya, sesekali ia tersenyum mendapat pesan dari sang kekasih. Sakura mencoba memeriksa ponselnya, berharap ada pesan dari Sasori.

Tidak ada pesan,

Dengan perasaan kecewa ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya, Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengirim pesan atau menghubungi Sasori, sekedar menanyakan apa yang di lakukan pemuda itu sekarang. Tapi ia urungkan, mengingat kesepakatan mereka bahwa pemuda itu yang akan menghubunginya terlebih dahulu. Ia menghela nafas pelan, meratapi nasib menjadi orang ketiga. Tidak enak kadang-kadang.

Ayame menyadari perubahan rekannya itu, wajah putih milik Sakura terlihat menekuk, padahal beberapa saat yang lalu gadis itu terlihat semringah.

"Ada apa sakura?" tanyanya seraya menepuk pelan pundak sakura.

Gadis 20 tahun itu sedikit tersentak, sebelum menoleh. Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apapun" Jawaban sakura membuat ayame menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, emang tadi ia menanyakan apa?. Gelagat sakura mencurigakan, fikirnya.

"memang apa yang kau fikirkan?" tanya ayame penuh selidik, yang di tanya mulai keringat dingin.

Sebenarnya tak masalah menceritakan statusnya sekarang kepada Ayame, toh gadis itu kuliah di kampus yang berbeda dengan Sakura. Hanya saja, ia takut di cap sebagai gadis perebut kekasih orang. Tidak, tidak, tidak ada yang boleh mengetahuinya, tidak..

"Mengapa kau menggeleng begitu sakura?"

Deg

Sekarang ia seperti kucing yang tertangkap basah mencuri ikan, Sakura yang tengah bergelum dengan fikirannya tanpa sadar menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Ia lupa jika Ayame masih menatapnya.

"Itu..aku..."

KRINGG

"Selamat Datang" ucap sakura penuh semangat saat mendengar lonceng pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada pengunjung yang tiba. Sakura langsung bangkit dari duduknya, menyelamatkan diri dari pertanyaan Ayame. Tuhan pasti tak tega melihatnya kebingungan seperti tadi. sedangkan Ayame, hanya mengendikkan bahu melihat sikap aneh Sakura

Dengan senyum lebar sakura langsung berjalan menuju meja pengunjung tadi. Ah, Sakura kenal sepasang pengantin baru itu. Pelanggan setia di kedai Ichiraku. Bahkan sakura datang ke pernikahan mereka Sendiri. ya sendiri, Ayame? gadis itu berdua dengan kekasihnya Yamato.

"Lama tidak datang?" sapa sakura sedikit basa-basi.

"Sakura apa kabar?"

"Aku baik kak, sepertinya kalian baru pulang bulan madu ya?" pertanyaan dari Sakura sepontan membuat wanita bersurai indigo sebahu itu tersipu malu, sedangkan sang suami-Yahiko memasang senyum lima jarinya sembari menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya, begitu lah sakura. Apa kau tau ternyata Konan..."

"tidak perlu di ceritakan kak Yahiko" Potong Sakura cepat, sepertinya pria itu sedikit bersemangat.

Setelah berbicang sesaat dan mengambil pesanan, Sakura langsung bergegas memberikannya kepada paman Teuchi, kakinya di buat kembali bergerak saat melihat meja dengan beberapa mangkuk kosong. Dengan cekatan, Ia langsung membersihkan meja, mengangkat mangkuk kotor itu ke belakang. Sakura sempat mendengar Ayame menyapa pelanggan lagi, namun tak sempat melihat siapa yang datang.

Sakura langsung menuju ke arah paman Teuchi setelah selesai meletakkan piring. Memeriksa pesanannya tadi.

" Sudah selesai Paman?"

"Ah, ya" jawab pria separuh baya itu sembari meletakkan dua mangkok ramen lagi pada nampan dengan orderan yang sakura tulis, ia sempat bingung saat mendapati ada empat mangkuk ramen.

"Meja yang tadi memesan lagi Sakura, Apa kau bisa membawanya" Sakura hanya menggangguk, kemudian dengan hati-hati membawa pesanan itu. Ia baru saja berbalik, langkahnya terhenti seketika, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan saat melihat ke arah meja yang diduduki Konan dan yahiko tadi. Rambut semerah darah dengan kulit putih dan wajah baby-face duduk bersebelahan dengan wanita bersurai merah bata tengah tertawa dan begitu dekat. Seketika itu juga, dadanya terasa sesak.

"Sasori"

.

Langit malam dengan butiran cahaya kecil terlihat begitu indah. Dibawah atap alam itu seorang gadis melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Dadanya masih terasa sesak sejak tadi, bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih bisa mengingat Sasori bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

Sejenak ia tersenyum miris, mengingat alasan Sasori bersikap begitu di depannya. Tentu saja, Tayuya berada di sampingnya, gadis yang memiliki status resmi sebagai kekasih Sasori. Sejujurnya ingin sekali ia menumpahkan semua kesedihannya sekarang, dianggap orang gila pun ia tak perduli, tapi apa guna?.

Ia ingat saat pertama kali Sasori mengungkapkan perasaannya dan secara gamblang menyatakan bahwa pemuda itu telah memiliki kekasih, dengan alasan tidak ingin mendustai dirinya. Bahkan sakura masih ingat bagaimana ia dengan mudahnya, tersenyum tulus di depan pemuda itu mengatakan ia tak apa menjadi yang kedua, dia akan bersabar menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mereka berdua. Sekarang tiba-tiba saja ia menyesalai ucapan itu, sakura tidak tau akan sesakit ini rasanya.

Tes

Setetes air mata terlepas begitu saja yang dengan cepat ia usap dengan punggung tangannya. Namun semakin ia berusaha, airmatanya tetap saja dengan sesuka hati mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Berhentilah" bisiknya lirih, sambil terus berusaha menghentikan air matanya.

Terasa sia-sia, airmatanya tetap saja jatuh.

Biarlah,Dibawah langit malam, di antara hembusan angin, di tengah-tengah orang yang berlalu lalang, menatapnya dengan heran, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ia biarkan airmatanya jatuh begitu saja, cukup di sini, ia tidak akan membawa kesedihannya itu sampai di apartemennya.

.

Sakura benar-benar merasa lelah, menangis ternyata menguras banyak energinya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan menaiki setiap anak tangga yang akan mengantar dirinya ke tempat ternyaman, membayangkan dirinya terebah di atas kasur membuatnya tak sabar untuk segera sampai.

Tepat di anak tangga terakhir langkahnya terhenti, jantungnya lagi-lagi berdebar, kelenjar air matanya tiba-tiba bekerja tanpa di komandoi. Namun ia tahan, Sakura mencoba tersenyum ke arah pemuda yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemennya, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak sakura mengerti.

"Sasori ada apa datang?" Sakura mencoba bersikap biasa saja, seolah tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya, tersenyum menyembunyikan sesak di dadanya. Tapi sepertinya, Sasori tau apa yang Sakura coba lakukan, dengan sangat pelan pemuda itu meraih tangan Sakura menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Sakura.. aku.."

"Ayo masuklah, Akan ku buatkan kopi" potong sakura cepat, ia tau apa yang akan di bahas pemuda itu, Sakura hanya tak ingin tiba-tiba airmatanya tumpah dan membangunkan penghuni lain. Di lepasnya genggaman pemuda itu perlahan, membuka pintu.

"Masuklah" ajak sakura. Sasori hanya terdiam, memilih menuruti ajakan sakura.

Grep

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika Sasori tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang. Pintu baru saja tertutup, bahkan tangannya masih menggenggam knop pintu. Ia hanya berdiam diri seakan membatu saat pemuda itu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu Sakura.

Jantungnya berdebar, sesungguhnya ia selalu menginginkan saat-saat seperti ini, namun bukan dengan alasan yang begitu menyakitkan hatinya.

"Maafkan aku sakura" bisik Sasori " Aku sungguh tidak tau kalau kau..." ucapan sasori terhenti, Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh pemuda itu bergetar seolah menyesali pertemuan mereka tadi.

"Sudahlah" Ucap sakura pelan, perlahan ia melepaskan pelukkannya, memutar-berhadapan dengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tangannya perlahan naik, menyentuh pipi pemuda yang begitu di cintainya itu "Ini bukan salahmu, jangan di bahas lagi ya"

Lagi-lagi sebuah senyuman terutas di wajahnya, mencoba mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, meski hatinya terasa menjerit sekarang. Sakura hanya tidak tega melihat Sasori memasang wajah penuh penyesalan seperti itu. Ini bukan salah Sasori, bukan juga salahnya. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menyapa lembut, masuk dengan leluasa melalui jendela yang sudah terbuka tirainya. Sakura menggeliat tak nyaman ketika cahaya merembes masuk kedalam kelopak matanya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi jendela, lalu menutupi dirinya dengan selimut yang nyaman mencoba kembali ke dunia mimpi.

Semua orang tau apa itu hari Minggu, Hari bermalas-malasan sedunia. Ya, tidak ada kelas, tidak ada wajah dosen, tidak ada apapun yang membuat otak sakura berfikir keras.

"Sakura.."

Ah, ia bisa mendengar suara pemuda bersurai merah itu sekarang, betapa ia merindukannya.

"Sakura, jangan sampai aku memaksamu bangun"

Kedua alisnya mengerenyit seketika, meski kedua matanya tertutup, entah kenapa suara itu terasa nyata.

"Sakura.."

Biarlah, ia ingin melanjutkan mimpi indahnya ini. Ternyata Tuhan begitu menyayanginya, saat ia merindukan pemuda itu, sakura bisa-

"Eeehhh" ia memekik kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya yang mungil di angkat seseorang, ia masih terbungkus selimut, benar-benar seperti karung beras dirinya. Sakura mencoba memberontak, namun pergerakannya sedikit sulit dengan selimut yang membungkus.

Setelah beberapa langkah, sakura di turunkan. Ia langsung mengenyahkan selimut yang membungkusnya, Ia ngin tau, siapa orang yang berani mengganggunya saat-

-Kedua matanya melebar tak percaya, di depannya.

Astaga, apa ia bermimpi. Di depannya Sasori berdiri sambil berdecak pinggang, mengenakan piama bertema teddy bear miliknya, bajunya sedikit menggantung karna ukuran yang tidak pas. ia mencubit pipinya sendiri memastikan yang didepannya bukan mimpi.

"Aww"

Sakit, bukan mimpi.

"Aww, sakit" cicitnya saat Sasori mencubit pipinya, menggoyang-goyangkan kedua benda lunak itu dengan gemas.

"Ini bukan mimpi nona, Sekarang pergi mandi"

Sakura masih terdiam saat Sasori melepaskan cubitannya dan memberikan handuk. Masih tak percaya.

"Apa mau ku mandikan"

wajahnya memerah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dengan seringai di wajah pemuda itu, dengan cepat ia berbalik, masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

.

.

.

.

Angin bertiup cukup kencang, memainkan helaian merah muda miliknya sekarang. Sesekali tangannya bergerak, menyelipkan helaian nakal yang bermain di permukaan wajahnya. Di atas atap kampus, Sakura masih setia berdiri, bersandar pada kawat pembatas, Emeraldnya menatap gumpalan awan abu-abu yang menandakan hari akan hujan. Sesekali pandangannya beralih pada pintu masuk, berharap pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu menampakan diri, Namun sampai sekarang, lebih dari satu jam tak ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu akan datang.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu, menghabiskan satu malam dan seharian penuh berdua di apartemen Sakura. Bukan hal yang intim, mereka hanya menonton DVD, bercerita, memasak bersama bahkan sesekali mengambil foto untuk mengabadikan moment. Ya, semenjak hari itu pula Sasori tak ada kabar, seolah hilang begitu saja.

Drrrtt

Drrrtt

Tangannya refleks merogoh kantong jaketnya saat getaran singkat seolah memanggilnya, hatinya bersemu, berharap bahwa Sasori lah yang mengirim pesan.

Wajahnya yang awalnya sumringah berubah datar seketika. memang ada pesan masuk..

 _From : Ino Pig_

 _Jidat, kami berkumpul di kantin umum. Datanglah sekarang, tidak ada alasan._

Bukan Sasori.

.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia dan teman-teman SMA-nya itu tidak berkumpul bersama, kesibukan masing-masing dan fakultas yang berbeda seolah menjadi batas ruang di antara mereka. Ino mengambil kesenian bersama sang Kekasih Sai satu fakultas bersama Sasori, Shikamaru dan Neji masuk Fakultas Ekonomi Bisnis, Tenten-kekasih Neji masuk Fakultas Hukum sedangkan Sakura masuk fakultas Kedokteran.

"Bagaimana dengan festival musim semi? apa kalian sudah mendengarnya?" Ino akhirnya membuka cerita baru, pasalnya sedari tadi mereka hanya mendengar pembahasan tentang bursa Saham, Pajak, Manajemen perusahaan, ya semua yang menyangkut bisnis oleh duo jenius Neji-Shika.

Tenten yang sedari tadi menopang dagu terlihat semringah "Tentu saja, Aku sudah tidak sabar"

"Tentu, apa kalian tau bahwa festival akan dilakukan selama dua hari?" Sakura menambahi. Sejenak melupakan kegundahan hati.

Festival musim semi menjadi festival favorit para gadis di konoha setiap tahunnya, mereka akan mengenakan Yukata paling indah yang mereka punya, berjalan menikmati keindahan bunga sakura yang bermekaran dan pesta kembang api saat malam. Membayangkannya saja membuat ketiga gadis itu bersemangat.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu aku akan membeli Yukata lagi"

"Untuk apa? menghamburkan uang saja" Shikamaru akhirnya membuka suara, Neji mengangguk, Sai tersenyum entah apa maksudnya.

"Kalian ini tau apa soal penampilan" dengus Ino " Sai juga tidak keberatan"

Yang di singgung hanya tersenyum, menanggapi kekasihnya itu, kemudian sedikit mengacak surai pirang putri Yamanaka itu. Sakura yang melihatnya terdiam, seketika mengingat perlakuan manis Sasori beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tuhkan dia ingat lagi.

"Manisnya..." ucap Tenten, kemudian sedikit melirik kearah kekasih Hyuuga-nya " Neji tidak pernah melakukan itu padaku"

Mendengar namanya di singgung pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas, terlalu malas meladeni. Namun ternyata gadis bermata Huzle itu tidak menyerah.

"Jangankan berbuat seperti itu, memuji ku saja jarang"

Tangan Neji langsung mengacak (-acak) rambut Tenten, membawa telapak tangannya yang besar ke wajah gadis itu, menariknya kebelakang, tak lupa satu jari menarik pucuk hidung gadis itu ke atas.

"Bukan begitu Neji" gerutu tenten sebal, memukul dada pemuda itu sedikit pelan.

"Dasar berisik" ucap Neji dengan senyum tipis pada wajah tampannya. ya, jadilah acara romantis dua pasangan itu. Shikamaru tak ambil pusing, memilih menyantap pesanannya yang baru tiba. Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat kemesraah sahabat-sahabatnya itu, namun miris di dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa kau akan mengajak Temari ke festival Shika?" tanya Sakura, mencoba mengalihkan suasana.

"Tidak, dia yang mengajakku kemarin"

"Kau ini, dasar tidak Romantis" Celetuk Ino.

"Ya, Sama seperti Neji" kata Tenten, yang langsung mendapat jeweran dari pemilik nama " Sakit Neji" cicit Tenten

"Bagaimana kalau kita para gadis-gadis berbelanja Yukata besok?" Usul Ino, yang langsung di sambut Kedua gadis berbeda surai itu.

"SETUJU"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua pasang mata terarah padanya, seorang pemuda yang melangkah meninggalkan kawasan bandara dengan tas backpeaker di belakang punggungnya, kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam kantong celana, dengan earphone berwarna merah maroon menyumpal di kedua telinganya. Pemuda dengan sepasang onyx, rambut hitam dengan model mencuat kebelakang dengan kain berwarna abu-abu sebagai pengikat kepala, meninggalkan beberapa helaian di antara tinggi dan proposional bak model mejalah, kulit putih dan rahang yang tegas. mengenakan kaos putih yang di lapisi jaket berwarna abu, celana hitam panjang berbahan jeans serta sepatu dengan tanda 'ceklis' di setiap sisi. Keseluruhan, ia menggambarkan bentuk dewa Yunani dalam busana modren. Tampan, keren dan tampan.

Bisik-bisik kekaguman atas dirinya ia abaikan begitu saja, melangkah menuju area Taxi yang akan mengantarnya ke tempatnya. menemukan Taxi terdekat, ia langsung masuk kemudian mrnunjukkan alamat yang tertera di ponselnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sang sopir langsung paham, dan menghidupkan mesin. Sekilas ia melirik sang penumpang yang mungkin memiliki separuh umurnya itu. Sebelum melaju sang sopir tersenyum ramah ke arah penumpang yang terlihat seperti turis asing.

"Welcome to Konoha Sir"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, hanya memamerkan senyuman tipis yang mampu menarik wanita ke dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya mencari sebuah nama kemudian menekan tombol _Call_

.

.

Seluruh toko di gedung mall 5 lantai itu telah mereka telusuri seluruhnya, mencari baju wajib yang akan di pakai pada festival beberapa hari lagi. Dua kantong bahkan lebih untuk Ino sudah mereka bawa dalam genggaman masing-masing. Sakura mengajak Ayame untuk pergi bersama yang langsung akrab dengan Ino dan Tenten.

Sebelum kembali ke apartemen Sakura -berniat mengadakan pesta piyama- mereka berempat menyempatkan diri singgah di cafe dekat Mall, duduk saling berhadapan, membahas hal yang biasa di sukai para gadis sambil menikmati capucino. Namun melenceng ketika Tenten menyeltukkan kasus yang sedang marak-maraknya di media, toh memang dasarnya Ayame juga anak hukum keduanya langsung nyambung. Sakura menjadi pendengar setia, sedangkan ino tengah sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya, mencari bahan yang enak di gosipin.

Sakura tersentak saat ponselnya bergetar di atas meja, yang secara otomatis membuat tiga pasang mata mengarah ke situ. Sekilas ia melihat nama yang tertera, hatinya mencolos dan gugup bersamaan, langsung saja ia merampas ponselnya.

"a-aku angkat telphone dulu" Pamit sakura, kemudian mencari jarak aman untuk mengangkat telphone dari sang kekasih hati.

' _Moshi-moshi sakura'_

oh, Suara itu. Suara yang ia rindukan beberapa hari ini.

"Iya, Senang mendengar suaramu Sasori"

 _'Aku juga sakura, Maaf karna minggu ini tidak memberikanmu kabar apapun. Aku harus ikut dalam perjalanan keluarga dan Ponselku tertinggal_ '

"iya, aku mengerti. Jadi bagaimana kabarmu"

 _'Aku baik. Baiklah aku tutup dulu ya'_

Sebeneranya ada rasa ketidak relaan di hatinya, ia ingin mengobrol lama-lama dengan pemuda itu. akhirnya sebuah kata terucap..

"Baiklah, sa-" -tut.

Sambungannya terputus bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia menarik nafasnya dalam. Itu sudah cukup membuat hatinya tenang sekarang.

.

.

Ia mendecih sebal saat nomor yang di hubunginya sedari tadi tak juga tersambung. Pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan kota kelahirannya itu melalui jendela taksi. belum lama ia pergi, namun terlihat banyak perubahan di kota tercintanya itu.

Ia merindukan semuanya, suasananya, makananya, budayanya serta gadis-nya.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya sakura penasaran saat ketiga temannya tengah asik membahas sesuatu sembari melihat ke layar ponselnya ino.

"Apa kau tau Sasori dan Tayuya, sakura?"

Deg

Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, baru saja ia bahagia mendengar suara Sasori. Sekarang ada apa? apa mereka putus? Syukurlah. Eh?

" Ya-yang mana?" Sakura kembali melmpar pertanyaan pura-pura. Namun ucapan Ayame selanjutnya membuatnya bagai mati langkah.

"Pasangan yang bersama kak Yahiko dan kak Konan kemarin, Apa kau ingat?"

"Ooh mereka, A-ada apa?"

Tenten langsung merampas ponsel Ino dari pemiliknya, kemudian memampangkannya ke arah sakura.

Sebuah foto dengan pemandangan kota paris yang menjadi background-nya. Seorang pemuda tengah mencium mesra bibir wanita yang sangat ia kenali. Hatinya menjerit, matanya memanas sesaat.

'Perjalanan keluarga' katanya?

"Tapi aneh ya, kenapa bukan mereka yang mengupload foto ini?" tanya tenten sambil menatap kembali ponsel Ino.

"Yang ku tau, mereka tidak suka mengumbar kemesraan di sosmed" Sahut ino.

"Aku juga dengar soal pertunangan saat mengambil pesanan mereka kemarin itu, pasangan yang sangat serasi" timbal Ayame yang membuat Ino dan Tenten membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"Benarkah?"

Ayame mengangguk mantap " aku yakin tak salah dengar, karna- eh, sakura"

Ketiganya menatap bingung sakura yang pergi begitu saja, bakan sampai melupakan tas belanjan miliknya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam dalam kebingungan melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba aneh itu.

.

.

Satu jam perjalanan akhirnya mengantarkan ia ke tempat tujuan. setelah membayar ongkos taksi, pemuda itu langsung masuk ke gedung apartemen tempatnya akan tinggal beberapa hari kedepan. Ia sengaja tak mengabari si pemilik apartemen, sekedar ingin memberi kejutan kecil. Meski sejujurnya itu bukan sikap dirinya.

Masuk ke dalan lift, menekan nomor lantai. Tak berapa lam pintu lift terbuka. Ia melangkah pasti menuju apartemen yang sudah di pastikan si pemilik berada di rumah. Hingga berhentilah ia pada sebuah pintu dengan nomor 97, menekan bel beberapa kali, banyak kali, sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Pintu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan wajah pemuda yang mengantuk dengan rambut berantakan khas orang baru bangun tidur. Akhir pekan, apa lagi yang di lakukan pemuda Nara itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Shikamaru yang masih mengucek matanya, menajamkan pandangannya untuk mengenali tamunya itu.

"oh, kau Sasuke"

Pemuda bernama Saskue itu tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman SMA-nya yang tak berubah sama sekali

"Lama tidak bertemu"

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N

fanfict SasuSaku pertama aku, sebenarnya ini kisah nyata salah satu temanku yang di beri sedikit bumbu-bumbu penyedap.

Baiklah, Miyu gak pandai buat A/N

Miyu ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca.

Tinggalkan Riview nya yah ({})..


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah mengantarkan Tayuya pulang. Sasori langsung menginjak gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju apartemen Sakura. Ia mengkhawatirkan gadis itu setelah Tayuya memberi tahu bahwa sepupunya meng-upload foto mereka saat di paris beberapa hari yang lalu. Sasori merutuki dirinya karna tidak berkata jujur soal tidak ada kabar darinya selama seminggu dengan mengatakan ia ikut dalam perjalanan keluarga. Soal keluarga memang iya dis pergi dengan keluarga, hanya saja bukan keluarganya, melainkan keluarga Tayuya.

* * *

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

 _ **A Choice**_

.

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, etc

* * *

Selama perjalanan entah berapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi Sakura, namun selalu saja tidak ada jawaban. perasaanya semakin gelisah karna Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun mengabaikan telphone darinya. Ia khawatir Sakura mengetahui hal itu dan mendiaminya meski ia meragukan itu. Sakura memang orang ketiga dalam hubungannya dengan Tayuya. Kekasih gelap, selingkuhan atau apapun panggilannya itu ia mencintai gadis itu, Sasori tetap tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura, ia ingin sakura tetap ada di sisinya meski ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Tayuya juga. Egois memang, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa memilih.

Sudah hampir 10 menit Sasori berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sakura, memencet bel, mengetuk pintu, dan menghubungi ponselnya sudah ia lakukan, namun tetap saja tak ada kabar dari gadis itu.

"Sasori..." mendengar namanya di panggil, Sasori langsung menoleh ke asal suara, ia kenal Suara itu, Suara yang sejak tadi di tunggunya.

Tidak jauh darinya, Sakura berdiri sambil tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat mata Sakura yang sembab dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat. Ia yakin bahwa Sakura telah mengetahuinya, dan selalu saja bersikap seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja, bersikap bahwa ia tidak terluka. Sasori lebih suka Sakura memakinya, memukulnya dari pada bersikap diam seperti itu. Ia hanya takut jika Sakura meninggalkannya.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Sasori. Mereka telah masuk ke apartemen Sakura. Gadis itu tetap bersikap biasa saja, meski ia bisa melihat ada jejak air mata di pipi gadis itu.

Sakura mencoba menenangkan diri " Aku pergi berbelanja dengab ino tadi, maaf karna membuatmu khawatir"

Sakura langsung melangkahkan dirinya ke dapur, mencoba sedikit menjauhkan kontak dengan Sasori. Perasaannya masih tidak menentu pasal foto pemuda itu dengan Tayuya. Ia tidak ingin berteriak di depan pemuda itu, menanyakan pasal pendengaran Ayame soal pertunangan.

"Sakura aku tau kau sudah melihatnya"

Gerakannya terhenti dengan cangkir di tangannya, Sakura menggenggam cangkir itu cukup erat. Ia sudah mencoba tidak membahas hal itu, tapi kenapa Sasori yang membahasnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan" Jawabnya kemudian.

Sasori tidak bisa lagi menahan diri, Ia tidak bisa terus melihat Sakura mengacuhkan hal yang membuat gadis itu terlihat menyedihkan. Ia berjalan mendekat, memutar tubuh sakura, mengcekram pundak gadis itu.

Bunyi ' _Prang_ ' dari cangkir yang terjatuh dari tangan Sakura seketika memecah keheningan ruangan itu. Kedua mata sakura mebola, jantungnya berdebar tak menentu ketika Sasori menyatuhkan bibir mereka. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sasori dengan garis kesedihan dari dekat. Sakura memejamkan matanya, melepaskan semua kesedihannya bersama.

Perlahan Sasori melepaskan pungutan bibirnya, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan ketika emerald itu membuka.

"Apa kau sudah bertunangan dengan Tayuya?" Tanya Sakura, menatap dalam mata Sasori. Ini menyakitkan, tapi ia ingin tau.

"Belum"

"Belum?" beo Sakura, dadanya sesak.

Sasori terdiam, ia tidak tau harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Kenyataannya memang ia dan Tayuya belum bertunangan, Namun persiapannya sudah di lakukan antara keluarganya dan keluarga Tayuya. Hubungan mereka memang di dasari oleh perjodohan awalnya, Sakura juga mengetahui itu, hanya saja ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Tayuya juga menempati hatinya.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak" Jawab Sasori cepat "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Sakura, sejak awal aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu tapi ku mohon mengerti lah, Aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Tayuya. Perjodohan itu..."

Grep

Pelukan tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan ucapan Sasori. Itu semua sudah cukup bagi Sakura, ia tidak ingin Sasori meninggalkannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku, aku mengerti, aku tidak apa-apa seperti ini" sakura memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan aroma maskulin pemuda itu "Aku mencintaimu"

Sasori membalas pelukan Sakura, hatinya sedikit merasa lega " Aku juga mencintaimu"

.

Mereka saling tatap hampir 2 menit, tidak satupun dari kedua insan itu mengedipkan matanya, duduk berhadapan di atas kasur Sakura dalam diam. Sesekali Sasori tersenyum, menjulingkan matanya mencoba menggoda Sakura, ia sudah melihat gadis musim semi itu tidak bisa lagi menahannya.

Tip.

Satu ketipan dari Sakura, Satu kemenangan untuk Sasori.

"Aww ittai.." Sakura meringis saat sasori menarik hidungnya, sudah ketiga kalinya ia kalah dalam tanding saling tatap. Sakura bisa merasakan hidungnya memerah.

"Kau curang" ketus Sakura, ia mengrucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Sasori terkekeh lucu melihat wajah gadisnya yang seperti badut itu, rasanya ingin sekali ia menarik bibir Sakura yang mengrucut itu dengan bibirnya (mesum mode on)

"Sakura"

"Apa?"

"Berhentilah mengrucutkan bi-"

TING

TONG

Bunyi bel mengagetkan keduanya. Terutama Sakura, ia langsung merampas ponselnya, memastikan bahwa yang di takutkannya salah. Menatap jam, jantungnya berdebar. Sudah pukul 9 malam. Ia lupa janjinya mengadakan pesta piama denga tiga temannya itu. Dan sekarang Sasori masih berada di apartemennya. Gawat.

TING

TONG

Sasori yang melihat gelagat Sakura merasakan kecurigaan. ia jadi ikut berdebar tentang siapa yang tengah menekan Bel apartemen gadis itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Gawat..gawat..gawat" Sakura mulai panik "Itu pasti Ino, bagaimana jika dia melihat kau ada di apartemenku?"

"Ino? Ino anak kesenian?"

"Iya Sasori-ku, Ino mana lagi, Yamanaka Ino"

Sasori menatap horor Sakura, ia jadi ikut panik. Dan semakin panik saat ponsel Sakura berbunyi dan nama _'Ino pig_ ' terpampang jelas di layar.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Sakura mulai ragu mengangkat ponselnya, Sasori bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukan.

TING

TONG

Drrrt

Drrrt

TING

TONG

Drrrt

Drrrt

Suara bel dan ponsel sakura saling beradu, mau tidak mau Sakura mengangkat telphone dari Ino.

"Hal-"

' _JIDAT BUKA PINTUNYA, KAU MAU MEMBUAT KAMI TUA MENUNGGU DI DEPAN PINTU_ ' Sakura sampai harus menjauhkan ponselnya, Astaga. Ia ingin mati saja sekarang.

"Tunggu sebentar"-tut.

Sakura menatap Sasori mencoba mencari ilham bagaimana caranya membawa Sasori keluar dari apartemennya.

.

Sakura membuka pintunya dengan senyum kaku, di sana sudah berdiri Ino, Tenten dan Ayame yang langsung nyelonong masuk.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Selidik Ino

"Kau hampir membuat ku tua sebelum menikah dengan Yamato" gerutu Ayame

"Aku ingin pipis"

Mati.

Jantung sakura nyaris melompat saat Tenten berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tempat di mana Sasori bersembunyi. Ya, ia tau itu tempat terburuk untuk bersembunyi, hanya saja itu adalah tempat yang terlintas begitu saja tadi.

Bertindak cepat Sakura.

"TENTEN" teriakan Sakura membuat tenten menggantungkan tangannya di udara yang hampir menggengam knop pintu. Sakura langsung berlari menarik Tenten menjauh.

"A-apa kau tidak ingin ke kamar dulu?"

"Aku ingin pipis dulu Sakura"

"Kau terlihat mencurigakan Sakura" Ayame menatap Sakura Curiga. Ino dan Tenten yang melihat Sakura gelagapan membenarkan Ayame.

"apa kau menyembunyikan seseorang di dalam sana?" tanya Tenten juga. Anak kedokteran di serang dua anak Hukum.

"Apa jangan-jangan orang yang kau bilang ingin kau temui tadi ada di toilet?" timbal Ino. Sakura mulai berkeringat dingin ketika tiga sahabatnya mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan selidik.

"Ti-tidak bukan begitu"

"Ayo kita cari tau" Ucap Tenten, keduanya menyetujui. Melangkah perlahan menuju kamar mandi.

Jantung Sakura semakin berdetak tak karuan, ia kehilangan akal untuk menghentikan teman-temannya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di jidat(lebar)nya saat Tenten memutar knop pintu. Bagaimana? bagaimana?bagaimana?

Ceklek

Mati aku, batin Sakura.

"Tidak ada apapun"

"Apa?" sakura cukup terkejut, ia langsung berjalan menuju kekamar mandi, memeriksa kedalamnya. Benar tidak ada apapun, Lalu di mana Sasori?

"Sudahlah, kalian minggir. Aku sudah tidak tahan" Tenten langsung masuk, mendorong Sakura keluar dan langsung menutup pintu.

"Ah padahal tadi bakal seru kalau ada seseorang di dalam sana" ucap Ayame langsung melenggang masuk ke kamar.

"Ku fikir kau menyembunyikan seseorang Sakura" ucap Ino, Sakura tertawa garing.

"I-tu tidak mungkin kan, memang siapa yang mau ku sembunyikan"

Ino mengendikkan bahunya "Entahlah, Sasori barang kali"

Sakura nyaris kena serangan jantung mendengar Ino menjawab dengan benar, meski ia tau, gadis itu tengah bercanda karna Sasori termasuk mahasiswa populer di kampusnya.

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan dimana Sasori?

"Temari akan datang sebentar lagi" tambah Ino sebelum masuk kekamar.

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan dimana Sasori.

Sakura tersentak saat ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia genggam bergetar, Ia langsung menjawab telphone itu.

"Hallo?"

 _'Sakura, aku sudah berada di luar'_

"Sasori, tapi bagaimana?"

Sakura bisa mendengar Sasori terkekeh di ujung sana. 'Y _a, dengan teknik Ninja. Yasudah, selamat bersenang-senang'_

"Baik, Sampai jumpa"-tut. Sakura bernafas lega sekarang. Entah bagaimana pemuda itu bisa keluar, tapi yasudahlah. Cukup Tuhan dan Sasori lah yang tau.

.

Ini sudah nyaris 9 jam pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu berkutat dengan Laptopnya. Ia hanya akan berhenti ketika keadaan alam yang mendesak. Bahkan Shikamaru yang awalnya tidak berniat mengganggu sedikit penasaran juga dengan sahabatnya itu.

Shikamaru mengenal Sasuke sejak SD, dengan satu lagi pemuda bernama Naruto yang sudah kembali ke Amerika bersama Ayahnya saat tamat SMP. Sasuke dan Shikamaru masuk ke SMA yang sama, namun saat kelas dua SMA sasuke tiba-tiba saja pindah ke Jerman bersama kakak nya. Ia tidak tau kenapa, tapi setelah Sasuke menceritakan semuanya ia cukup terkejut. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan kuliah S1 nya di Jerman hanya dengan waktu 2,5 tahun di umur 20 tahun.

" Apa kau tidak lelah?" Shikamaru akhirnya membuka suara yang sejak tadi fokus dengan game PS nya "Dengan kesehatanmu yang sekarang apa tidak berpengaruh?"

Jari sasuke yang sedari tadi bergerak lihai di atas keyboard berhenti sejenak, ucapan Shikamaru mengingatkannya sesuatu. Ia menutup laptopnya, berbalik ke arah Shikamaru.

"Apa kau kenal dokter yang bagus di sini?"

Shikamaru mengendikkan bahunya "Aku tidak tau, tapi kurasa Sakura tau"

Mendengar nama Sakura sedikit membuat Sasuke mengingat gadis musim semi itu. Sejak berada di konoha ia belum bertemu langsung dengan Sakura. Ia penasaran bagaimana penampilan gadis itu sekarang, apa masih terlihat lucu dengan pipi yang cuby, atau imut dengan tubuh mungil dan rambut merah muda sebahu atau mengerikan saat marah. Ia tidak tau apa reaksi Sakura ketika bertemu dengannya setelah pergi begitu saja dan muncul lagi setelah empat tahun lebih,

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sakura?"

Lamunan Sasuke terpecah mendengar pertanyaan shikamaru, tentu saja ia ingin hanya saja..

" Kami sempat khawatir melihat Sakura ketika kau pergi" Shikamaru mulai bercerita, menoleh ke foto kelulusan SMA mereka yang berdiri manis di atas TV "Dia terlihat kacau, bukan seperti Sakura yang kami kenal, ia terus bertanya kemana kau pergi dengan ku, bahkan dia sempat mendatangi rumah lamamu, bertanya ke tetangga, bahkan dia mendatangi Kepala sekolah" Shikamaru menghela nafas sejenak "Sakura lebih sering berdiam diri sampai kelulusan, ku fikir dia sangat kehilanganmu"

Perasaan bersalah Sasuke semakin tak terbendung sekarang. Sasuke sadar telah menyakiti Sakura dengan pergi begitu saja, hanya saja jika ia tidak pergi, ia tidak yakin bisa bersama Sakura lagi.

"Tahun pertama kuliah dia jarang berkumpul bersama, Sakura lebih suka menyibukkan diri, itu yang ku dengar dari Ino. Tapi tahun kedua sampai sekarang Sakura mulai kembali, Bahkan dia sering berkumpul bersama lagi dengan teman-temannya, ku fikir dia sudah melupakanmu"

Kalimat terakhir Shikamaru membuat Sasuke terhenyak batin. Melupakannya?. Sasuke merasakan dadanya sesak, Ia pergi bukan tanpa alasan, ia pergi karna itu harus.

Sasuke menghela nafas, mengatur emosinya "Maksudmu dia sudah punya kekasih?"

"Entahlah, tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah melihatnya dengan pria"

Sedikit kelegaan membuat Sasuke sedikit berharap. Sesaat ia teringat sesuatu. Sasuke sempat mengirimkan pesan beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Sasuke menelphone ia bahkan nyaris memaki pria yang menjawab telphone Sakura, padahal jika waktu Jepang, itu nyaris tengah malam.

Deringan ponsel Shikamaru memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. Shikamaru melirik ke jam dinding, sudah jam 11 malam, siapa yang menghubunginya di waktu seperti ini. Ia langsung menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Shikamaru sedikit terkejut saat melihat nama kontak pada ponselnya

"Panjang umur" gumamnya, kemudian menunjukkan ke arah Sasuke.

 _HARUNO SAKURA calling..._

Sasuke tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang, tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi gugup.

"Kau memberi tau mereka aku datang?" tanya Sasuke, Shikamaru langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Untuk apa? kau bilang kau akan membunuhku jika memberi tau yang lain"

"Mau ku angkat tidak?" tanya Shikamaru lagi, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jangan bilang ada aku"

Shikamaru langsung menekan tombol hijau.

"Moshi-mosi" Shikamaru menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, menekan tombol Loadspeaker dan meletkannya di atas meja.

"Berisik sekali"

 _"SHIKA, KEKASIHMU BERADA DI APARTEMENKU SEKARANG-"_

Sasuke merasakan dadanya menghangat, itu suara sakura.

'- _TIDAK MEREKA BOHONG'_ shikamaru mengrenyitkan alisnya mengenali suara itu. Suara Temari.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana, berisik sekali"

 _'Kami sedang melakukan acara wanita kau tidak akan mengerti_ ' Suara Ino.

 _'APA KAU TAU, TEMARI BILANG DIA LEBIH MEMILIH DOSEN KAKASHI DARI PADA KAU-'_

 _'-TIDAK MEREKA BOHONG'_

 _'TIDAK AKU BENAR, DIA BILANG KAKASHI MENGAJAKNYA KE FESTIVAL NANTI_ '

Perempatan muncul di dahi shikamaru, tersulut emosi rupanya "AKAN KU BUNUH KAKASHI JIKA DIA BERANI MENDEKATI KEKASIHKU"

Hening, tidak ada suara lagi dari sebrang sana mendengar triakan Shikamaru, bahkan sasuke yang sedari tadi menikmati suara Sakura terkejut.

 _'HAHHAAHHA'_

 _'DIA CEMBURU'_

 _'kau kalah tenten, meski tidak romantis tuan Nara ternyata menyayangi Temari'_ suara Ino

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Shikamaru kesal, wajahnya memerah antara malu dan kesal.

 _'kau tidak akan mengerti_ ' suara Sakura

 _'Kau membuatku kehilangan 1000 yen shika'_ suara tenten

"bukan urusanku, dasar berisik"

Tidak ada reapon dari sebrang telphone, Shikamaru mencoba tenang, tarik nafas buang, tarik nafas buang,

 _'Jadi, siapa selanjutnya?_ ' Masih terdengar suara dari ponsel shikamaru, sepertinya mereka belum sadar itu.

 _'Baiklah Kita menghubungi Neji'_ suara Temari

 _'Ku fikir dia akan sangat cemburu, Neji meski diam tapi sangat posesif dengan Tenten'_ suara Sakura

 _'apa kau yakin, bagaimana dengan Sakura? siapa yang akan kita hubungi?_ ' Suara Ayame

 _'Tenten matikan ponselnya'_

-tut

"Merepotkan" grutu Shikamaru, ia langsung bangkit menuju kamar berniat tidur, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah bergelum dengan fikirannya.

.

Matahari menggeleng ketika membiarkan sinarnya masuk ke kamar apartemen yang di huni lima gadis yang tengah tertidur, cerita-cerita tentang keanggunan perempuan rusak jika dunia tau bagaimana posisi para gadis itu tengah tertidur.

Sakura di atas ranjang dengan sebelah kaki kanan menggantung di sisi ranjang dengan kaki kiri berada di atas pinggang Tenten yang tidur telungkup, tangannya berada di atas wajah Ayame, Ayame telentang dengan tangan merentang dengan Temari yang tertidur di atas bokong Tenten sebagai bantal dan menimpah tubuh ayame. Surai berbeda warna mereka berantakan. Kamar yang bernuansa _Pink'n'Green_ yang biasanya tertata rapi begitu kacau nyaris seperti baru terkena gempa.

Temari yang pertama kali merasa terusik saat sayup-sayup suara bel apartemen masuk melalui gendang telinganya. perlahan ia mendudukkan diri, memperhatikan posisi teman-temannya yang begitu menggelikan.

Ting

Tong

Kakinya melangkah perlahan, melewati pintu, rambut blondenya di ikat asal, Temari berdiri tepat di depan pintu, bersiap memutar knop pintu.

Temari mengusap matanya, menoleh-noleh kesetiap sudut lorong apartemen, tidak ada siapapun. Ia mendecih sebal, mengutuk siapapun yang tidak memiliki hal yang lebih penting dari pada mengganggu gadis dengan tidur cantiknya. Temari baru ingin menutup pintu,namun tehenti saat melihat sebuah kotak dan bunga merah muda di depan pintu.

.

"Oh tuhan.." Ino akhirnya membuka suara setelah kesadarannya sepenuhnya terkumpul. Tenten dan ayame yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya menoleh kearah Ino yang begitu beraemangat melihat benda yang di temukan Temari di depan pintu.

"Kalian tau ini bunga apa?" ino menunjuk ke arah bunga dan bingkisan yang tengah di pangkuan Sakura. Ke-empatnya menggeleng.

"Ini bunga Camelia merah muda"

"Lalu?" ke-empatnya berucap serempak.

"bunga Camellia artinya 'Aku merindukanmu', itu berarti ada seseorang yang sangat merindukan Sakura sekarang" Mereka semua terdiam menatap Ino, mencoba mencerna kalimat yang baru saja mereka dengar. Menatap bergantian, bunga ke Sakura, bunga ke Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura menatap gantian bunga itu kemudian teman-temannya, bunga ke teman-temannya.

"APA!"

.

"Tekanan darahmu baik, semuanya normal, aku sudah meriksa laporan kesehatanmu dari Rumah Sakit jerman, secara Signifikan kau mengalami peningkatan yang cukup baik. Jadi jangan buat dirimu terlalu lelah, tuan Sasuke"

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan dokter yang akan memantau kesehatannya kedepan. Rumah Sakit bukan tempat yang asing untuknya, bahkan ia sampai terbiasa dengan aroma Antiseptik dan obat-obatan yang menjadi ciri tempat itu. Beberapa perawat tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, meski begitu ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati seorang ibu yang tengah menangis di depan ruangan pasien. Itu mengingatkannya saat ibunya menangis ketika mengetahui kondisinya dulu, untuk pertama kalinya saat itu Sasuke melihat ibunya begitu sedih bahkan ayahnya yang notabenya selalu berekspresi datar terlihat begitu sedih. Ah, Sasuke rindu keluarganya.

.

Gelang dengan batu kristal berbentuk bunga Sakura yang saling terhubung melingkar dengan apik di pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura. Ia tidak tau siapa yang mengirimnya tadi pagi, tapi jika di tanya ia sungguh menyukainya, ia bernai bertaruh gelang itu hanya di buat terbatas. Dan lagi, sebuah mainan kecil berbentuk kipas yang tergantung di ujung rantai pengait seperti pernah ia lihat, tapi dimana?

 _"bunga Camellia artinya 'Aku merindukanmu', itu berarti ada seseorang yang sangat merindukan Sakura sekarang"_

ucapan Ino kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus saja membuatnya menerka-nerka. Siapa? Sasori kah?

Entahlah, ia akan memikirkannya nanti. Sekarang ia harus fokus dengan Dosen Orochimaru di depan. Sakura takut kedapatan tidak memperhatikan dan di kurung bersama ular peliharaan dosen killer itu.

.

"Jadi kau sudah tau siapa yang mengirimi itu?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Ayame.

"Tapi kau tau kurasa penggemar rahasiamu itu bukan orang sembarangan, Aku yakin gelang itu tidak bisa di beli sembarang orang"

Ya, sakura tau pasti tentang itu. Hanya saja entah mengapa perasaan gelisah tidak sedikitpun enyah sejak kemarin. Jantungnya terus berdebar-debar, Sakura bisa merasakan perasaan yang tidak begitu ia sukai. Padahal hubungannya dengan Sasori jauh lebih baik sekarang. Sasori lebih sering menghubunginya, mencuri waktu untuk bisa bertemu dengannya.

KRING

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar suara lonceng pintu berbunyi, ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya, mendatangi pria yang membawa sebucket bunga.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sakura sopan, pemuda yang mungkin masih siswa SMA itu membaca kertas sebelum berbicara.

"Saya mengantar bunga untuk nona Haruno Sakura"

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran, sedikit berharap bahwa Sasori lah yang mengirim bunga itu, Namun jawaban sang kurir membuat rasa penasarannya semakin memuncak.

"Pesanan lewat telphone, dia merahasiakan identitasnya"

Setelah menandatangani surat terima, si kurir itu permisi pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan bunga berwarna kuning lembut yang di rangkai dengan indah.

"Primrose"

.

Bel yang berbunyi pagi-pagi benar-benar mengusik tidur cantik sakura. Rambut merah muda sepinggangnya terurai sedikit berantakan, mengenakan kemeja kebesaran dengan bawahan celana dalam Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Hanya sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna merah muda dengan pita berwarna Hijau dan sebucet bunga berwarna ungu yang terlihay indah. Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badan untuk mengambil kotak itu.

Sakura keluar menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari siapapun yang bisa di curigai sebagai pengirim, lagi-lagi tidak ada siapapun

Sakura menghirup aroma menenangkan dari bunga itu, entah kenapa ada sedikit kelegaan dalam dirinya. Ia tersenyum tipis, senang tapi bingung tapi senang.

"Hyacinth"

.

"Yukata?"

Tenten, Ino dan Temari membeo bersamaan setelah mendengar cerita Sakura tentang isi kotak yang di emukannya tadi pagi.

"Itu berarti seseorang mengajakmu pergi kan?" Tenten mencoba menerka.

"Aku tidak yakin"

"Kau harus yakin Sakura, bukankah itu bagus. seingatku kau tidak memiliki pasangan untuk pergi kan?" sahut Temari

"Iya, tapi kan..."

"Tapi tunggu, aku sepertinya pernah melihat benda ini" Ino mengangkat lengan Sakura, menunjuk ke arah gantungan berbentuk kipas.

"Benar, tapi di mana ya?" Semua tampak berfikir.

Drrt

Drrt

Sakura menarik tangannya dari Ino, merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar di dalam kantong celana, sekilas Sakura melihat nomor pemanggil, menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkannya pada telinga.

"Moshi-moshi... Benarkah?... Baiklah... Sedang berkumpul dengan teman... ya, Sampai nanti"-tut

Wajah Sakura berubah semringah " Bagaimana jika kali ini kalian aku traktir"

.

Sejak siang Sakura tak sekalipun melunturkan senyumnya. Siang tadi Sasori menghubunginya, memberitahu Sakura bahwa pemuda itu akan kembali bermalam di apartemen miliknya. Sakura bekerja lebih awal dua jam di kedai Ichiraku, dan meminta pulang lebih awal tentunya untuk menyiapkan Sasori sesuatu untuk cemilan mereka nanti malam.

Sakura melirik pada jam yang tergantung manis di dinding ruang tengah, masih pukul 9. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk Sakura bersiap-siap. Ia tidak tau, tapi entah kenapa hari ini kebahagiaannya terasa berlipat-lipat padahal sudah sering berdua dengan pemuda itu. Sakura ingin selalu tertawa, bahkan ia tanpa sadar tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja ia berubah jadi gugup, Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya, memastikan tubuhnya tidak bau, menatap dirinya pada cermin, memastikan tidak ada kesalahan dalam penampilannya.

Sakura kembali memeriksa setiap ruangan, memastikan tidak ada benda memalukkan yang bisa membuatnya memilih melompat dari gedung. Langkahnya terhenti, memandangi cukup lama pohon hiasan tanpa daun yang berdiri rapi di sudut ruang tengah. Aneh, dia berdebar-debar.

TING

TONG

Sakura tersentak, lamunannya buyar. Ia kembali melirik jam di dinding. Masih pukul sepuluh kurang. Padahal ia ingat Sasori bilang akan sedikit terlambat karna ada hal yang harus di lakukannya, Sakura tak mau tau apa itu. Ia tau itu akan menyakitinya, jadi lebih baik tidak tau.

Sakura tak ambil pusing, ia kembali memperhatikan refleksi diri pada Ponselnya. menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Melangkah perlahan menuju pintu apartemennya, Bel rumah kembali terdengar.

Pintu yang perlahan terbuka, perlahan pula melunturkan senyumnya, tubuhnya membeku di tempat, emeraldnya menatap lurus ke arah seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Waktu terasa berhenti, lidahnya keluh, kakinya terasa lemas. Dia tidak mungkin salah, wajah itu, sepasang onyx itu, model rambut itu, tatapan itu, dan perasaan ini..

"Sa-su-ke?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

A/N

yeah.. Akhirnya selesai juga chap. 2. Tepar. Sebelumnya miyu ucapin terimakasih untuk yang udah bersedia membuang waktunya dan membaca fanfict tidak bermutu ini (Pundung di sudut ruangan).

Oke, kembali ke cerita. Miyu gak mau terlalu terburu-buru, jadi ecek-eceknya agak di buat penasaran gimana reaksi Sakura pas liat Sasuke dan gimana janjinya sama Sasori. Ah gitu lah.

Makasih yang udah ninggalin review di chap sebelumnya. pertanyaan readers udah di jawab yah...

Baiklah, mohon reviewnya untuk chap ini.

See yaa...


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura tak ambil pusing, ia kembali memperhatikan refleksi diri pada Ponselnya. menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Melangkah perlahan menuju pintu apartemennya, Bel rumah kembali terdengar.

Pintu yang perlahan terbuka, perlahan pula melunturkan senyumnya, tubuhnya membeku di tempat, emeraldnya menatap lurus ke arah seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Waktu terasa berhenti, lidahnya keluh, kakinya terasa lemas. Dia tidak mungkin salah, wajah itu, sepasang onyx itu, model rambut itu, tatapan itu, dan perasaan ini..

"Sa-su-ke?"

* * *

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **A Choice**_

* * *

Perasaan canggung seakan menyelimuti ruangan tengah milik gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Sakura mencoba menipu dirinya dan dunia dengan memperlakukan Sasuke solah-olah pemuda itu adalah teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sakura tersenyum canggung, mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk dan permisi ke dapur utnuk membuatkan minum

Sasuke langsung menahan pergelangan Sakura untuk menghentikan langkah gadis itu. Ia tidak bodoh, meski Sakura bersikap seolah-olah baik-baik saja, ia tau gadis itu mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak meledak-ledak ke arahnya.

"Saki.." panggilnya pelan.

Sakura masih tidak ingin menoleh, meski sejujurnya ia begitu ingin memeluk pemuda itu, mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Sasuke. Merindukan kehadiran pemuda itu dan bertanya mengapa Sasuke pergi. Tidak, Sasuke hanyalah pemuda brengsek yang membuatnya terbiasa dengan hadirnya pemuda itu, membuat Sakura meletakan seluruh hatinya dan di tinggalkan begitu saja.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya, dengan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang berada di genggaman Sasuke. Ia menatap pemuda itu, menatap dengan kebencian dan perasaan terluka

PLAK

Nafas Sakura memburu setelah mendaratkan sebuah tamparan yang sepertinya membuat Sasuke tidak terkejut. Dengan kasar ia melepaskan tangannya, melangkah memberikan jarak di antara mereka.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura berucap dengan jari menunjuk-nujuk pemuda itu "KAU PEMUDA BRENGSEK"

Lepas sudah makian yang sedari tadi tertahan oleh gadis itu. Sasuke memilih diam, menatap sendu Sakura yang mulai terisak dengan wajah penuh dengan kemarahan

"KAU TAU APA YANG TELAH TERJADI DENGANKU? KAU DENGAN SEGALA KESOMBONGANMU ITU BERFIKIR BAHWA AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA MENINGGALKAN HARUNO SAKURA DAN KEMBALI LAGI HA?" Sakura menjerit frustasi, tidak perduli jika seseorang mendengarnya berteriak.

Demi Tuhan, Sasuke merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia perlahan mendekat. Namun terhenti ketika Sakura memberikan kode dengan tangannya.

" jangan dekati aku"

"Sakura.."

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU UCHIHA" Sakura melemparkan Vas bunga yang langsung di tangkis oleh Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan ke arah rak buku, mencari benda yang bisa ia lemparkan ke arah Sasuke, seolah melampiaskan kemarahannya yang dia tahan selama empat tahun lebih ini.

"KAU BRENGSEK, KAU MEMBUATKU TERBIASA DENGAN MU KEMUDIAN PERGI BEGITU SAJA, KU SASUKE BAJINGAN" Sakura terus melempari buku-buku miliknya dengan membabi buta, Airmatanya sudah mengalir tanpa henti, ia sesekali terisak mencoba melampiaskan perasaan sesak di dadanya.

Seolah menerima itu semua, Sasuke mencoba menerima semua lemparan buku yang di hujamkan Sakura, tak perduli saat jilid buku tebal yang mendarat cukup membuatnya merasakan sakit. Ia terus mendekat, namun Sakura tetap menghindar dengan melempar benda apapun yang ia temukan.

"Sakura dengarkan aku.."

"TIDAK" pandangan Sakura sedikit kabur akibat airmata yang membendung, mencoba membrontak saat Sasuke mencekram kedua pundaknya. Tangannya meraba mencari apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melempar pemuda itu.

Bhuk

Sasuke terdiam saat merasakn ujung jilid buku menyentuh dahinya dengan kasar, ia bisa merasakan perih dan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir perlahan. Ia menatap Sakura, bukan marah. Ia bingung saat melihat wajah gadis yang di cintainya itu terlihat terkejut dan merasa bersalah.

.

"Maaf"

untuk kesekian kalinya kata itu terucap dari bibir Sakura saat mendengar ringisan Sasuke ketik ia membersihkan luka di kepalanya. Lukanya tidak begit parah, hanya tergores karna ujung jilid buku, tapi tetap saja harus di bersihkan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak suka saat pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya "Berhentilah tersenyum"

"Tapi kau lucu Saki, Beberapa saat yang lalu kau berniat membunuhku, sekarang kau malah mengobatiku..ittai" Sasuke meringis saat Sakura sengaja menekan lukanya.

"Aku calon dokter jika kau belum tau" Sakura menempelkan plaster setelah luka sasuke bersih "Tugasku menyembuhkan, jadi sudah menjadi tugasku untuk mengobatimu"

"Bukan karna kau perduli denganku?

Gerakan Sakura terhenti. Tentu saja ia perduli dengan pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia tetap tidak bisa membenci Sasuke, tetap saja, seperih apapun luka yang di berikan pemuda itu akan terlupakan saat Sasuke tersenyum memohon kepadanya. Ia tidak memunafikan, perasaan itu masih ada.

"Bukan" dustanya.

Sakura bangkit, meletakan kembali kotak P3K ke lemari. Ia menghela nafas menyadari ruangan itu sudah tidak lagi menunjukkan kerapian, padahal ia sudah membersekan apartemennya sejak Sore. Bagaimana jika Sasori melihatnya nanti?

TING

TONG

ASTAGA, SASORI !

Batin Sakura panik, ia lupa jika memiliki janji dengan kekasihnya itu. Tapi, Sasuke?

"Biar aku saja yang buka" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, yang dengan cepat di tahan oleh Sakura, menarik pemuda itu ke kamar.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tunggu disini" Sakura yang ingin pergi tercekat oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Siapa itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"tentu saja itu urusanku. Aku harus tau siapa yang berkunjung ke apartemen gadis ku saat tengah malam"

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya, menatap aneh Sasuke ketika mendengar kata 'Gadis-ku'

"Gadisku?"

"Ya, kau gadisku"

"Dengar ya Uchiha Sasuke, empat setengah tahun kau meninggalkanku tanpa kabar" Jelas Sakura " Empat setengah tahun, kau tau artinya It's over"

"Tidak, bahkan tidak ada kata putus dari kita"

"Istri yang di tinggal selama enam bulan tanpa kabar dari suaminya itu artinya cerai. Kau tau cerai" Sakura menekan kan kata cerai dengan mimik tegas sebanyak dua kali.

TING

TONG

Sasuke kembali menahan langkah Sakura "Tidak, aku kembali untukmu. Kau fikir aku akan membiarkan mu pergi. Tentu kau tau kalau Uchiha selalu.."

"-Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau, Aku tau Uchiha" Potong Sakura kesal. Ia tau slogan keluarga Uchiha yang selalu ia dengar dulu dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Jadi kau masih gadisku"

"tidak"

"iya"

"tidak"

TING

TONG

"Iy-"

"oke-oke" Sakura menarik nafas, menjepit pangkal hidungnya frustasi. perdebatan ini tidak akan berakhir dan sekarang Sasori sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Begini saja, Jika kau tetap menunggu di kamarku dan menjadi anak baik, Aku akan pertimbangkan itu, Setuju?"

"Tidak"

Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura meninju wajah yang sialan tampan itu. Emosinya bahkan belum tandas karna kehadiran Sasuke, pemuda itu tetap menyebalkan. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukan sekarang. Biarkan saja Sasuke membuka pintu dan melihat Sasori? toh Sasuke tidak mungkin kenal dan mengetahui statusnya.

ide bagus

Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke berniat kuliah di kampusnya dan mengetahui bahwa dia berstatus kekasih gelap. Astaga! tidak itu tidak boleh. Sakura terkurung dalam fikirannya.

Sedangkan itu Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya bingung melihat gadis yang terlihat lebih dewasa itu memasang wajah yang berubah-ubah, sebentar tersenyum, sebentar merengut.

Ting

Tong

Bel kembali berbunyi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kali ini Sasuke tak perlu menunggu persetujuan gadis-nya itu. Alaram bahaya langsung berbunyi di otak Sakura ketika Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu, ia langsung bergerak cepat. Namun tetap saja, kekuatan Sasuke jauh lebih besar, Sakura sudah di tarik ke kamarnya dan di kunci dari luar.

"Sasuke... buka pintunya, kau tidak punya hak melakukan itu" bentak Sakura, ia terus mendobrak-dobrak pintu dengan emosinya.

Sasuke tak menanggapi teriakan dan dobrakan di belakangnya, ia melangkah dengan Emosi bersiap mengenyahkan si sialan yang bertamu di apartemen gadisnya malam-malam begini.

'Jauhi gadisku siapapun kau, Sakura hanya milikku'

Ia bersumpah, jika si brengsek yang mengangkat telphonenya beberapa hari yang lalulah yang berada di depan pintu, ia tidak akan peduli seandainya semua penghuni apartemen ini terbangun karna perkelahian. Sekali putaran, Bunyi 'Ceklek' dari pintu yang terbuka menampakkan sang tamu.

.

"Sasuke sialan.. Brengsek...Pantat ayam..Teme sialan..." makian demi makian entah sudah berapa kali mengotori lidah Sakura. Ia terus saja menendang-nendang pintu kamarnya sendiri sejak tadi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke bertemu dengan Sasori mengingat si pantat ayam itu paling tidak suka jika miliknya di sentuh. Eh? Sakura langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan fikiran bahwa dirinya masih milik Sasuke.

Pemuda itu lah yang membuat Sakura merasa depresi seperti orang gila, Sasuke pergi begitu saja, membuatnya menjadi manusia bodoh yang terus bertanya apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga Sasuke melakukan itu. Bahkan Sasuke lah yang membuatnya seperti penderita Tantophobia, mencintai seseorang dan takut kehilangan, membuatnya mencintai Sasori dan tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya, bersandar pada sisi kasurnya. rasanya kepalanya ingin meledak, ia tidak tau apa yang tengah terjadi di luar, apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke atau apa yang Sasori lakukan jika melihat Sasuke berada di apartemennya.

"Akhhh, kenapa jadi serumit ini?" ucap Sakura frustasi. Ia melipat kakinya ke dada, menenggelamkan kepalanya. Bahkan hubungannya dengan Sasori sudah cukup rumit, dan kembalinya sasuke kekehidupannya membuat semuanya menjadi semakin rumit. Entah apa yang akan terjadi lagi? Mungkin akan semakin rumit jika Ino tau hubungannya.

CEKLEK

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, ia langsung bangkit saat Sasuke berdiri dengan seseorang yang bahkan baru saja ia fikirkan.

"Ino?"

.

' _Pembicaraan perempuan_?'

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas mengingat ucapan Ino sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sakura, tidak membiarkan pemuda itu ikut dalam pembicaraan serius mereka. Ia memilih mengitari ruangan dengan pandangannya, ruangan yang sudah berserakan buku-buku di lantai. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari Sakura selain Rambut merah muda yang sudah sangat panjang, bahkan membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dan dewasa.

Pandangannya terhenti pada pohon tanpa daun yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Sasuke mlangkahkan kakinya, mendekati hiasan itu. Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di wajahnya.

"Kau masih menyimpannya" gumamnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh ranting-ranting yang hampir menyamai tingginya, Ranting yang seharusnya menjadi tempat lembaran foto mereka dulu. Menjadikan gambaran mereka sebagai daun pohon itu. Sasuke masih ingat pertama kali Sakura mencetuskan ide itu, mengumpulkan semua kertas foto mereka dan mengaitkannya pada setiap ranting. Gadis itu bahkan selalu membawa kameranya kemanapun, seolah candu untuk meletakan foto baru pada dahan itu. Sekarang, ranting itu kosong, tidak ada lagi lembaran foto mereka. Apa Sakura sudah membuangnya? apa Sakura sudah tidak mencintainya? apa Sakura sudah tidak lagi menyimpan kenangan mereka? berbagai pertanyaan 'apa' terus bergulam dalam fikirannya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur berniat mengalirkan air ke kerongkongannya yang kering. Membuka kulkas, ia menautkan kedua alisnya melihat banyaknya makanan di dalamnya. Sakura tinggal sendiri, tapi kenapa banyak makanan dan minuman? Pertanyaan itu ia simpan sendiri, mengambil air botol air mineral dingin, Sasuke teringat sesuatu, meletakkan kembali dan menutup kulkas. Memilih air mineral dengan suhu normal.

.

Sakura berjanji akan lebih mengontrol isi fikirannya sekarang, ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apapun saat Ino datang dan menatapnya meminta penjelasan yang bahkan ia tidak tau tentang apa. Ini hampir tengah malam dan datangnya Ino secara tiba-tiba membuat fikirannya bertanya-tanya.

"Aku bertemu Sasori tadi" kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis Ino sepontan membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Apa Ino...

"Ya, aku sudah tau semuanya Sakura" Ucap Ino seolah tau apa yang di fikirkan Sakura sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Demi apapun, ia seperti pembunuh yang tertangkap basah sekarang. Ino sahabatnya sejak dulu, dan Ino lah yang paling tau bagaimana dirinya saat di tinggal Sasuke dulu, tapi ia tidak tau jika sahabatnya itu mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sasori.

Ino meraih tasnya yang di letak di sebelah dirinya, ia merogoh mengambil sebuah kertas foto dan menunjukkannya ke arah Sakura.

" Aku menemukannya di lipatan buku di meja belajarmu saat kita pesta pyiama kemarin, Secara bukti ini membuat kecurigaanku belakangan ini benar"

Sakura membisu seketika, jantungnya bahkan sudah tidak lagi berdetak sebagaimana mestinya, ia mengambil foto itu dari tangan Ino, fotonya bersama Sasori saat malam pertemuannya di kedai Ichiraku.

"Ayame juga bercerita saat kau tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan kami di Cafe kemarin soal cara kau melihat Sasori ketika di Ichiraku"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ke arah Ino terkejut.

"Kami tidak buta Sakura, Bahkan Tenten juga melihat nama Sasori di ponselmu saat di cafe, atau ketika aku melihat mobil Sasori terparkir di depan gedung apartemen ini"

Ino menghela nafasnya berat saat melihat Sakura yang tertunduk sedih.

"Aku, tenten bahkan ayame sudah mencurigai itu, bahkan ketika kau bersikap takut-takut saat tenten ingin masuk ke kamar mandi mu membuat dugaan kami semakin kuat"

'Entahlah, Sasori barangkali'

Ucapan Ino beberapa hari yang lalu yang ia kira bercanda seolah menyadarkannya bahwa mereka sudah mencurigainya. Sakura merasa bodoh sekarang.

Ino menggerakkan kedua tangannya, meletakkannya di atas kedua tangan Sakura yang mencekram ujung bajunya "Sakura.." Panggilnya, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap iris Aquamarine yang selalu menjadi sahabat terdekatnya.

"Kau punya pilihan untuk melupakan Sasuke dulu, tapi jika mencintai Sasori dan menjadi perusak dalam hubungan mereka itu bukan pilihan Sakura" Ucap Ino pelan,

"Lalu apa? kembali kepada brengsek itu dan bersiap di tinggalkan lagi?" Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Sakura tau ia salah menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan Sasori. Tapi, pemuda itu lah yang membantunya terlepas dari cengkraman Sasuke. Sasori lah yang membuatnya kembali merasa hangat saat Sasuke dengan seenaknya menghilang.

Ino mencoba menenagkan diri, Ino mengerti apa yang tengah di rasakan Sakura sekarang "Ku fikir Sasuke memiliki alasan mengapa ia memilih pergi. Apa kau sudah menanyakannya?"

"Tidak perlu ada yang harus di tanyakan Ino"

"Aku tau kau marah Sakura. Ya, Sasuke memang brengsek karna meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Tapi coba kau fikir, Jika memang dia tidak memiliki alasan, kenapa Sasuke kembali?"

"Karna dia brengsek" jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Sangat brengsek" sambung Ino. Keduanya tertawa pelan.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura, ini hidupmu, kau yang menentukan bagaimana kebahagiaanmu terbentuk. Jika kau membenci Sasuke dan memilih melupakannya itu hakmu Sakura, tapi jika kau memilih tetap bersama Sasori coba kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Apakah Sasori akan meninggalkan Tayuya suatu saat dan memilihmu?"

Sakura terdiam, mencoba menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tau, ia bahkan tidak tau apa Sasori akan terus bersamanya setelah bertunangan dengan Tayuya. Ia ragu.

"Aku tidak memihak pada siapapun, aku memihak pada Sakura sahabatku. Bagaimana pun aku tetap tidak suka sahabatku menjadi orang ketiga, Sakura" Tambah Ino, ia tersenyum menarik Sakura kedalam pelukkannya. Sakura memang selalu terlihat tegar, namun ia tau, Sakura begitu rapuh dari dalam

"Ino.." panggil Sakura pelan, yang di tanggapi gumaman oleh gadis pirang itu.

"Tapi aku mencintai Sasori, aku tidak ingin kehilanganya..Hiks..." Tangisan Sakura kembali pecah, menyembunyikannya di balik lipatan bahu Ino. Bagaimana pun ia tetap mencintai Sasori, meski ada perasaan yang kembali setelah bertemu Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja, ia masih membenci pemuda itu.

Ino mengelus lembut pundak Sakura yang bergetar, mencoba memberi ketenangan "Aku tau, Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sakura mengangguk

"Apa kau masih mencintai Sasuke?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, Ia sendiri tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Sakura tidak tau.

"Sudah tidak apa, Pilihan ada di tanganmu" Ino melepaskan pelukannya, meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Sakura "Apapun itu, pilihlah sesuatu yang memang patut kau pilih, mengerti" Ino menarik pipi cuby Sakura, membuat si empunya meringis dan memukul pelan tangan gadis itu. Mereka tertawa bersama.

Sakura merasa jauh lebih lega dengan adanya Ino di sisinya. Ia kira Ino akan memakinya dan memandang jijik karna Sakura rela menjadi orang ketiga. Mereka tertawa bercerita bersama melupakan seseorang yang menunggu mereka.

"Jadi, Kau mencoba membunuh sasuke dengan buku?" tanya Ino, mengingat saat ia masuk, ruangan tengah berantakan dan terdapat luka di dahi Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, Ino tertawa mengingat pepatah yang mengatakan 'buku adalah jendela dunia' dan Sasuke nyaris mati karna itu.

Ino pulang setelah Sai menjemputnya. Bahkan Sakura sekarang di buat lupa akan Sasori. Sakura melangkah masuk, dan mendapati Sasuke yang sudah tertidur di Sofa ruang tengahnya. Langkah perlahan, Sakura mejongkokkan diri, menatap wajah tampan tapi brengsek Sasuke yang begitu tenang, dengkuran halus terdengar menandakan sang pemuda memang tengah tertidur.

Dengan pelan Sakura menyentuh plaster luka yang menutupi hasil perbuatannya tadi, ada sedikit perasaan bersalah. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari Sasuke, ia tetap pemuda tampan tapi brengsek yang mempesona. Hanya rambutnya saja yang sedikit lebih panjang, namun tetap mencuat kebelakang, model yang aneh tapi membuat pemuda itu keren. Awalnya Sakura ingin membangunkan Sasuke, tapi ia urungkan melihat garis lelah di wajanya. Sakura bangkit, menuju kamar, mengambil selimut dan bantal. Dengan hati-hati Ia mengangkat kepala Sasuke, menyelipkan bantal,

"Ahhh" Tangan Sasuke yang menahan pergerakannya membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Perlahan kelopak Sasuke terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang Onyx mempesona. Jantung Sakura benar-benar hampir Copot.

Sasuke tersenyum, lebih tepat menyeringai ke arah Sakura "Ciuman sebelum tidur?"

Wajah Sakura terasa memanas mendengar suara serak nan menggoda Sasuke, jantungnya semakin berdebar. Ia langsung menarik bantalnya, membekap wajah Sasuke.

"Mati saja kau" ucapnya, kemudian pergi dengan kaki menghentak-hentak kesal.

BLAM

Suara pintu yang terbanting membuat Sasuke terkekh pelan, ia menarik bantal dari wajahnya, menghirup aroma cerry yang tertinggal dari Sakura.

"Belum berubah" gumamnya, sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

 ** _Flash back_**

(Pertemuan Ino dan Sasori sebelumnya)

Ino langsung melangkah sedikit terburu-buru ketika mengetahui Sakura pulang kerja lebih awal. Ino masih berada di apartemennya ketika teringat soal gantungan gelang berbentuk kipas yang ia lihat di pergelangan Sakura. Itu simbol klan, simbol klan Uchiha. Itu membuatnya yakin jika Sasuke telah kembali, dan di perkuat dengan temari yang menghubunginya, memberi tahu bahwa Sasuke beberapa hari ini menginap di apartemen Shikamaru dengan adanya ransel Backpeeker yang Temari temukan. Ia sudah menghubungi Sakura, namun tidak tersambung. Bahkan ia yakin jika Sasori berada di apartemen gadis itu.

Langkah kakinya melambat saat melihat pemuda yang sangat ia yakini adalah Sasuke, ia memilih memperhatikan dari jauh ketika Sasuke masuk ke gedung apartemen Sakura. Biarlah mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri, fikirnya. Ino baru mau merogoh tas kecilnya memgambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Sai. Namun terhenti saat melihat mobil yang sangat ia kenali masuk ke parkiran Apartemen Sakura.

Gawat, pasti akan ada perang dunia jika Sasuke bertemu dengan Sasori. Ino langsung mempercepat langkahnya ketika Sasori sudah masuk ke gedung apartemen, ia berlari, mencoba mendekatkan jarak.

"Sasori.." panggilannya terdengar. Sasori menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menaiki tangga, Terlihat wajah pemuda itu terkejut saat mendapati Ino yang memanggilnya.

Ino masih mencoba mengatir nafas.

"I-Ino, Ha-hai" sapa Sasori gugup.

"Kita harus bicara"

Awalnya Sasori ingin menolak ajakan Ino, namun ia khawatir jika Ino malah mengikutinya jika menolak. Dengan berat hati, Sasori menurut, melangkah beriringan menuju parkiran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori bas-basi, melihat itu Ino sedikit naik pitam. namun mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ino, ia bisa melihat Sasori sedikit kebingungan menjawabnya.

"Bertemu Sakura?"

Sasori memandang kaget kebarah Ino, namun tidak ada gunanya berbohong.

"Dari mana kau tau?

Ino tersenyum getir " tidak biasanya Sakura pulang awal saat bekerja, lagi pula aku sahabatnya. tentu aku tau"

"Jadi kau sudah tau semuanya?"

Kena kau Sasori "Awalnya belum, mendengar kau bertanya seperti itu, sekarang aku sudah tau" jawab Ino mencoba tenang, meski didalam hati ingin sekali rasanya menjambak rambut merah itu. Siapa yg tidak emosi jika sahabatnya di jadikan selingkuhan. tangannya sudah gatal.

Ino menarik nafas perlahan, mencoba menenangkan diri "Apa yang kau inginkan dari Sakura?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau mencintai Sakura?"

"Aku sangat mencintai Sakura, kau puas?"

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan Tayuya"

Sasori merasa tenggorokannya tercekat mendengar kalimat Ino. Ia terdiam. Membat Ino semakin yakin kalau Sasori tidak akan meninggalkan Tayuya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Tayuya, tinggal kan Sakura"

"Kau bercanda, Aku mencintainya. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya"

"Apa kau tau, kau hanya akan menyakiti Sakura jika terus menjadikannya selingkuhanmu" suara Ino naik beberapa oktaf "Aku tidak berhak melarang Sakura untuk mencintaimu, tapi kau hanya akan menyakitinya jika menjadikan Sakura selingkuhanmu"

"itu bukan urusanmu Yamanaka"

"Aku sahabatnya, Sasori, itu menjadi tanggung jawabku"

"terus apa? ku ingin menyebarkan gosip murahanmu jika kami berselingkuh?"

"Aku memang ratu gosip, tapi aku tidak bodoh menggosipkan sahabatku sendiri"

"Kalau begitu urusi saja urusanmu" Sasori berniat meninggalkan Ino, namun terhenti saat tangan Ino menahan pergelangan tangannya

"Sakura tidak sendiri sekarang, teman-teman kuliahnya datang saat tau dia pulang lebih awal" bohong Ino. Meski begitu ia tidak mungkin mengatakan Sasuke ada di Sana. Sasori melepaskan tangan Ino sedikit kasar. Emosinya tersulut, ia melangkah menuju mobilnya, pergi dengan perasaan marah.

Sedangkan Ino memilih mendatangi Sakura, ia harus membicarakan hal ini. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menunggu besok, Gadis pirang yang selalu diikat pony-tail itu yakin pasti ada perang di sana sekarang.

Ino tidak lagi menghitung sudah berapa kali ia menekan bel apartemen Sakura. Kekhawatiran seketika membuatnya berfikir yang tidak-tidak, Apa Sakura sudah membunuh Sasuke dan sedang menyembunyikan mayatnya? Ah, Sakura mengerikan jika marah.

Perlahan pintu terbuka, Ino bernafas lega karna ternyata Sasuke masih hidup.

"Kau.." Sasuke mencoba mengingat, "Temannya Sakura kan?"

"Hai, Sasuke lama tidak bertemu" Sapanya, Ino langsung nyelonong masuk. kedua alisnya mengerut melihat ruangan tengah Sakura seperti baru terkena gempa.

"Aku terkejut kau masih hidup Sasuke, Ku fikir sekarang Sakura sedang menyembunyikan mayatmu"

"Hn"

Ino melirik sekilas, ternyata tidak berubah, fikirnya. Ino menoleh mencari Sakura.

"Dimana Sakura? kau tidak membunuhnya kan?" tanya Ino selidik.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan "Dia di kamarnya"

Mengetahui itu, Ino langsung berjalan menuju kamar Sakura, memutar kunci, dan menekan knop pintu. Ia bisa melihat Sakura tengah pundung, bersandar pada tempat tidur.

"Ino?"

"Sakura, ada yang harus kita bicarakan"

Ino menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya seolah ingin tau. yang di lihat tak ambil pusing, Sasuke tetap kekeh berada di situ. Melihat tak ada kepekaan sang Uchiha, Ino mendorong Sasuke keluar,

"Kau tunggu saja di luar, Ini pembicaraan perempuan"

BLAM

pintu tertutup.

 _ **Flashback end**_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Uahhh, akhirnya update juga. Makasih untuk yang udah ninggalin reviewnya. Tau kah para readers satu review adalah obat semangat untuk miyu.

Oke, sebelumnya miyu minta maaf karna, miyu hanyalah penulis amatir yang mencoba menyalurkan bakat. Jika ada ketidak sukaan para readers miyu gak maksa untuk suka.

Jadi, miyu buat alur ceritanya sesuai imajinasi dan kejadian kawan yang sekarang udah bahagia.

Dan terimakasih juga yang udah rela memberi waktunya untuk singgah di hati miyu, eh cerita maksudnya.

Oke see yaa

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

_Perasaan itu berubah,_

 _Atau mungkin tidak pernah berubah?_

 _Hanya saja kau berfikir bahwa itu adalah cerita yang baru._

 _Terlukis meninggalkan waktu yang membelenggu,_

 _Menari melupakan lembaran usang._

 _Tidak, Cerita itu terulang saat waktu memutar_

 _Kau fikir semua berubah._

 _Tidak, mereka tetap sama._

 _Dan ketika waktu dan takdir bekerja sama_

 _Kau menyadari tidak pernah ada yang berubah._

 _Namun kau menipunya..._

* * *

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

 ** _A Choice_**

* * *

Kedua kelopak sang onyx mengerjap tak nyaman, perlahan terbuka mencoba menyesuaikan retina dengan cahaya ruangan di sekitarnya, Sasuke bangkit dari tidur tak nyamannya, punggungnya sedikit sakit karna posisi yang buruk untuk tidur. Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi kurang, Sasuke memilih tidak melanjutkan tidurnya, buku-buku hasil kemarahan Sakura tadi malam ia punguti, kembali tersusun rapi di raknya.

Sasuke menekan pegangan pintu kamar Sakura, ia cukup terkejut karna tak terkunci. Langkahnya di buat setenang mungkin, sinar bulan yang masuk ke ruangan itu menjadi satu-satunya pencahayaan yang menjaga langkahnya agar tak menabrak sesuatu. Aroma cerry yang menyeruak lembut memberikan ketenangan sendiri untuknya. Di atas kasur, di ujung sisi, Sakura tertidur dengan posisi miring dengan sisi kanan. Sasuke mendekat, menarik selimut yang menggulung di bawah, menariknya sampai batas bahu gadis Haruno itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, menyamakan posisi kepalanya dengan wajah Sakura.

Secara otomatis tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan helaian merah muda yang menutupi pahatan karya Tuhan itu. Wajah cantik dan tenang itu awalnya membuat Sasuke tersenyum, namun pudar ketika mendapati bulu mata Sakura sedikit basah dengan jejak air mata yang tertinggal.

"Maafkan aku, Saki" ucap Sasuke pelan, Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya perlahan, menyentuh kening sakura dengan bibirnya lembut, melepaskannya perlahan berharap tak mengusik tidur nyaman Sakura. Namun perkiraannya salah, kelopak Sakura perlahan mengerjap, menampilkan emerald dengan tatapan mengantuk dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke"

Sasuke yakin bahwa Sakura tidak dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar saat mengucapkan sapaan itu, Jadi Sasuke hanya diam, saling menyatuhkan pandangan keduanya. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh lembut permukaan kulit pipi sakura.

Kedipan demi kedipan perlahan mengumpulakn kesadaran Sakura, wajah tampan Sasuke menjadi hal yang pertama kali ia tangkap, pria itu akhirnya kembali, kembali dan sekarang berada di kamarnya dan...

Bhuaang

Sakura terkejut dan secara refleks mengayunkan kepalannya ke wajah Sasuke, pemuda itu terpental kebelakang saat secara tiba-tiba. Seketika itu juga Sakura sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Astaga Sasuke!"

.

Sasuke kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba menghentikan darah yang sedari tadi mengalir dari hidungnya, Kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Sakura tak main-main mengeluarkan tenaganya tadi. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia menghadapi penganiyayaan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" Ucap sakura. Ia datang membawa mangkuk kecil berisi ice-cube yang di bungkus dengan kain.

"Jangan mendongak seperti itu, Biarkan saja" Sakura duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Sasuke, memposisikan tubuh pemuda itu agar tetap tegak "Bernafaslah dengan mulut, usahakan agar tidak mengangkat kepalamu"

Sasuke mengikuti arahan Sakura, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan menutup saat bernafas, menatap lurus pada wajah Sakura yang sedang mengompres wajahnya dengan es. Beberapa menit, tak terlewat untuk memandangi wajah Sakura yang baru bangun dari tidur bahkan tanpa make-up apapun Sakura terlihat cantik.

"Kau mengejutkanku sasuke, syukurlah hidungmu tidak patah"

"Hn"

Pendarahan pada hidung sasuke berhenti, Sakura mulai membersihakn darah yang tertinggal. Tentu ini bukan salahnya, salahkan Sasuke yang seenaknya memandanginya saat tidur. mengingat itu sakura jadi kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Masih dengan wajah tenang Sasuke menjawab "Memandangimu"

Sejujurnya jantung sakura cukup berdebar, ia mencoba mengatur suhu wajahnya, menghembuskan nafas perlahan kemudian berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.

 _Ku fikir Sasuke memiliki alasan mengapa ia memilih pergi. Apa kau sudah menanyakannya?_

Ucapan ino kembali mengiang, Alasan? Benar ia harus mengetahui alasan Sasuke meninggalkannya dulu. Tapi bagaimana jika alasan itu memang mengharuskan pemuda itu pergi dan baru bisa kembali sekarang. Bagaimana dengan Sasori? bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka?

"Saki"

Sakura tersentak dari lamunanya, Menatap sepasang onyx yang sebenarnya sangat ia rindukan. Ia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya tengah di rencanakan Tuhan untuknya, apa yang di rencanakan takdir dengan membolak-balik hatinya, ia mengira Sasuke sudah tidak lagi menepati tahta di hatinya, tapi melihat wajah pemuda itu, Sakura langsung mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah pergi.

Tuhan, Ini menyakitkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura akhirnya. Ya, ia harus tau apa yang terjadi sampai Sasuke harus meninggalkannya.

"Kau memukulku sampai berdarah"

"Bukan, Apa yang terjadi empat tahun yang lalu sampai kau harus meninggalkanku?" biarlah ia terdengar seperti gadis bodoh yang mengemis cinta kepada kekasih lamanya. Bagaimanapun juga ia berhak mengetahui alasan itu.

Sasuke tau pertanyaan itu akan terlontar cepat atau lambat, tapi mungkin tak apa. Pemuda itu menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum menarik kaosnya. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa melebarkan matanya.

.

" _Keaadan sasuke semakin hari semakin buruk, jantungnya tidak akan bertahan lama"_

 _"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan dokter? lakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkannya"_

 _"Satu-satunya cara adalah transplatasi Jantung, Hanya saja itu sangat beresiko. Golongan darah Sasuke adalah Ab- (negatif) itu adalah golongan darah yang sangat langkah, Kami minta maaf tuan Uchiha, Kami tidak bisa membantu"_

 _Itachi maupun sang dokter tidak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mendengar percakapan itu di balik pintu ruangan Dokter. Sasuke melangkah pergi, meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit itu, menghitung hari hidupnya._

 _._

 _Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah gadis bersurai merah muda di depannya, Gadis yang menepati seluruh hatinya, gadis yang selalu tersenyum ceria seakan menjadi matahari sendiri untuknya. Membawa camera polaroid, gadis itu -Sakura- tak henti-hentinya mengarahkan kamera ke arah mereka berdua._

 _"Sasuke tersenyum lebih lebar" ucap sakura, sembari kembali mengarahkan lensa kamera itu ke arah mereka._

 _"Sudah berapa banyak yang tercetak, Untuk apa foto sebanyak itu Sakura?"_

 _"Akan ku tunjukkan nanti, jadi tersenyumalah"_

 _Sakura kembali mengarahkan kameranya, mendekatkan diri ke Sasuke. Tepat saat Sakura menekan tombol, sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup lama pipi gadis itu yang sepontan membuat Saura tersenyum lebar-bahagia. Ya, Sasuke sudah sangat bahagia untuk hidupnya, Sakura termasuk sosok gadis yang membuat kebahagiaannya itu nyata. Ia ingin hidup lebih lama untuk melihat Sakura tertawa, melihat mereka menikah, memiliki anak dengan wajah sepertinya dan tua bersama, Sasuke ingin._

 _Ini seperti melihat memori yang tumbuh seiring waktu, Lembaran-lembaran foto di kaitkan pada ranting pohon sintetis. Sasuke tersenyum miris, melihat Sakura tersenyum bahagia sambil mengaitkan foto-foto mereka tadi._

 _._

 _Sasuke seolah merasa mendapat kesempatan dari Tuhan, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya saat Itachi memberi tahunya bahwa mereka mendapat donor jantung yang sesuai untuknya. Hanya saja, bukankah setiap kesempatan yang di berikan ada hal yang harus di lewati terlebih dahulu?_

 _"Besok pagi kita akan berangkat ke Jerman, Ayah dan ibu sudah menyiapkan semua di sana. Aku akan bicara dengan kepala sekolahmu tentang hal ini"_

 _pindah? bukankah berarti meninggalkan? Sasuke kembali terdiam, apa yang akan terjadi jika operasinya tidak berjalan dengan baik? bagaimana dengan Sakura jika mengetahui itu? Tidak, Ia akan kembali, dan Sakura tidak harus tau tentang kepergiannya._

 _"Kak.." Itachi yang sibuk dengan ponselnya menoleh ke arah Sasuke._

 _"Tolong rahasiakan ini"_

 _._

 _Dan di sinilah dia, dalam keadaan hidup dan mati. Wajahnya sudah memucat sejak tiba di Jerman, tubuhnya cepat lelah hanya dengan melakukan hal kecil. Di balik pintu operasi, ia bisa melihat ibunya terisak saat berbicara dengan dokter, ayahnya bahkan tak bisa menahan airmatanya jatuh. Sasuke tak tau apa yang tengah di bicarakan mereka, tapi ia yakin bahwa itu bukan berita yang terlalu baik._

 _Sasuke hanya memandangi langit-langit ruangan bernuansa putih itu, membayangkan wajah Sakura yang tersenyum untuknya, membayangkan gadis itu tertawa dan memasang wajah cemberut yang malah membuatnya makin gemas. Ia tidak tau apa kehidupannya akan berakhir di sini? tapi satu yang ia yakini._

 _'Sakura, Aku mencintaimu'_

 _Pandangannya memburam, rasa ngantuk luar biasa menyerangnya setelah obat bius yang di suntikkan pada lengan Sasuke bekerja. Kelopaknya perlahan menutup, cahaya terang lampu operasi menjadi pengelihatan terakhir sebelum Sasuke tak sadarkan diri._

.

Sakura tak bisa menahan isakan tangisnya, tangannya masih berada pada bekas sayatan pisau operasi pada dada Sasuke, Ia merasa bodoh sekarang. Perasaan bersalah memuncak tak menentu, merutuki ketidak setiaannya itu, seharusnya ia yakin bahwa Sasuke tidak meninggalkannya. Sakura merasa menjadi kekasih terbodoh, bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui tentang penyakit jantung pemuda itu. Sakura terisak, mengumpat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf Sakura" Sasuke mengangkat wajah sakura, menatap emerald yang sudah mengalirkan air mata itu "Aku tau kau akan sangat khawatir jika mengetahui itu"

"Bodoh, Tentu aku khawatir, dasar teme bodoh" Sakura langsung menerjang Sasuke, memeluk pemuda itu seolah takut kehilangan lagi. "Jangan...pergi.. lagi" isakan Sakura pecah, ia tak tau lagi harus bagaimana selain menangisi kebodohannya itu.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura, menghirup aroma gadis itu dalam, tangannya membelai lembut surai yang selalu ia sukai. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat bersama dengan isakan tangis gadis itu. Sasuke perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, namun Sakura menolak, ia tetap memeluk Sasuke, membenakmkan wajahnya pada lipatan bahu pemuda itu.

"Saki.. Sudah tidak apa.." ucap Sasuke menenangkan, Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasuke tidak tau bahwa Sakura telah melakukan hal bodoh, menghianati pemuda itu dengan menjadi perusak hubungan Sasori. Ia di butakan cintanya, entah cinta yang mana, Sasuke atau Sasori.

.

.

.

.

"ra...Sakura"

"Eh.. Iya?"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Ayame mendapati Sakura melamun sejak sore tadi. Ia sudah meminta Sakura untuk pulang jika memang gadis itu sedang kurang sehat atau sedang ada masalah, tapi selalu saja Sakura menolak dan berkata ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ayame lagi, meski ia tau Sakura akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Aku baik"

Tidak, ia tidak sedang baik. Fikirannya kalut. Sakura masih dibingungkan dengan apa yang harus ia pilih. Ia tidak satu sisi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasori.

"Apa ini soal Sasori?"

Dadanya kembali sesak mendengar nama pemuda itu. Kedai sudah tutup sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun tak ada sedikitpun niatan dirinya untuk kembali pulang. Sakura menghela nafas berat, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ayame.

"Ini bukan lagi tentangnya" jawabnya pelan "Tapi juga tentang seorang pemuda"

Ayame menautkan alisnya bingung "Maksudmu?"

"Sasuke kembali" Sakura memberi jeda sesaat "Kembalinya sasuke seolah semacam memberiku pilihan"

"Sasuke? Sasuke itu siapa?"

Sakura nyaris tertawa sendiri, tentu saja, ia lupa bahwa Ayame sudah pasti tidak mengenal Sasuke. Mereka hanya beberapa tahun ini kenal. Wajah Sakura rasanya memanas, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa tentang Sasuke, Mana yang lebih tepat, Mantan kekasih? atau kekasih? atau kekasih lama yang menghilang tapi belum menjadi mantan?

"Kekasihmu?"

Wajah Sakura yang tadinya terlihat sedih berubah menjadi merona, ia menggaruk pipinya sendiri. Rasanya aneh saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke itu kekasihnya.

"Heheh, sepertinya begitu"

"Kau punya dua kekasih?!" Ayame tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, maksudnya ya, ia akui memang Sakura cantik. Tapi bukannya sedikit egois memiliki dua kekasih.

"Bu-bukan begitu" Bantah Sakura "Sasuke itu kekasih lamaku yang menghilang tapi tidak menjadi mantan"

"He?" Ayame memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dari penjelasan aneh yang baru saja di terima dari Sakura. Ah, tentu saja, Cinta segitiga.

"Sakura dengarkan aku" ucap Ayame serius, kini duduk berhadapan dengan gadis itu "Terkadang kepergian seseorang itu memiliki alasan yang kuat"

Ayame benar, dan ia sudah tau alasan yang memang benar-bebar tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Saat Sasuke-mu kembali, apa ia memberi tahukan alasannya?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"Apa alasan itu memang hal yang harus di ambil?"

Sakura kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Kufikir dia masih mencintai mu makannya kembalikan?"

Sebuah anggukan lagi.

"Jadi apa kau mencintainya?" Sakura terdiam, dia senang saat Sasuke kembali untuknya memang, tapi bagaimana dengan..

"Jika yang menjadi kendala mu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku yang terakhir adalah Sasori, Sepertinya aku harus memberi tahumu sesuatu"

Sakura menatap penuh tanya pada Ayame, Terkadang anak Hukum itu sedikit mengerikan dengan bisa membaca situasi seseorang, ia bisa mendengar Ayame menghela nafas sebelum berbicara. tiba-tiba saja dadanya sesak.

"Aku mendengar ini dari Konan beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasori dan tayuya akan bertunangan Akhir bulan ini"

Deg

Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya tersentak di dalam sana, Rasanya ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Bahkan sasori tidak mengatakan apapun padanya.

 _Apakah Sasori akan meninggalkan Tayuya suatu saat dan memilihmu?_

Kalimat ino kembali terngiang, Sahabatnya itu benar. Sampai kapan ia akan terus bersama Sasori?

"Itu pilihanmu Sakura, Kau yang memegang kebahagiaanmu" Ayame menggengam tangan Sakura seolah memberi semangat. Emerald gadis itu berkaca-kaca, ia mengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba menghentikan laju air mata yang sekarang membuatnya terlihat cengeng.

"Kau benar Ayame, Aku yang memegang kebahagiaanku" ucap Sakura. Ia langsung menerjang Ayame, memeluk erat gadis itu.

"Sakura..."

"Ah, aku senang memiliki sahabat seperti kalian" Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak sadar bahwa yang di peluk kehabisan nafas.

"Sakura... aku..."

"Apa jadinya aku jika tidak ada kalian?"

"Sakura.. Aku...tidak..bisa Bernafas" Suara Ayame tercekat, Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum lebar. Sembari menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat" ucapnya. Ayame hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Ini sudah larut"

Sakura berdiri, menegakkan badannya seolah menerima perintah dari atasannya.

"Siap bos"

.

Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan gadis itu dari pada melihat Sasori sudah berdiri di depan kedai saat ia baru melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kedai Ichiraku. Ia bahkan tak membalas senyuman pemuda itu.

"Hai" Sapa Sasori, yang akhirnya hanya di balas senyuman tipis dari gadis itu.

"Kau pulang terlambat"

"Ah, iya tadi sedikit mengobrol dengan Ayame" jawabnya pelan. Mereka saling terdiam, Sakura mencoba mengarahkan pandangannya pada jalanan, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sedihnya dari tatapan pemuda itu. Mungkin ini sudah waktunya, ya. Ia sudah mengambil pilihan.

"Sakura/Sasori" panggil mereka bersamaan, Sakura cukup salah tingkah karna itu.

"Kau saja dulu Sakura" ya, memang harus ia dulu. Sakura tidak mau berlama-lama mengatakannya, ia takut apa yang di katakan Sasori adalah soal pertunangannya itu. sungguh itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Sasori.." panggilnya lagi, Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum menunggu sakura melanjutkan ucapannya "Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja semuanya" ucap Sakura pelan. Jantungnya berdebar saat melihat ekspresi Sasori yang cukup terkejut. Ia sendiri bahkan terkejut, entah dari mana ia memiliki keberanian itu. Tapi, sejujurnya ada perasaan lega.

"Sakura?"

"Aku minta maaf, tapi apa yang kita lakukan ini tidak benar, Sasori. Maafkan aku, Ku harap kau bahagia dengan Tayuya" Tak ada jawaban dari Sasori dan Sakura tak ingin menunggu jawaban dari pemuda itu. Ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sasori yang masih terdiam dengan fikirannya. Ia tidak tau apa yang tengah di fikirkan pemuda itu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan di balik dadanya. Perasaan sesak setelah mengatakan itu, Apa ini? Sakura berharap ia tidak menyesali keputusannya ini. Sudah semestinya ia pergi. Sasuke jauh lebih membutuhkannya dari pada Sasori. Sakura meyakinkan diri. Ia tidak akan menyesal.

"Saki?"

Sakura kembali di buat tersentak saat mendengar seseorang memanggil dengan nama itu, Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mobil yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di situ. Perasaan khawatir seketika melandanya, apa Sasuke melihatnya dengan Sasori tadi?

"Sa-sasuke? apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura gugup. Ia mencoba menghapus jejak airmatanya saat Sasuke keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ia lebih tertarik dengan apa yang coba Sakura tutupi "Ada apa dengan mu?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau menangis"

"Tidak" elak Sakura, ia mencoba tersenyum di depan Sasuke. Pemuda itu cukup pandai untuk mengetahui Sakura tengah berbohong, Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Baik..baik aku menangis, Sasuke. Puas?" ucap Sakura, ia tau Sasuke akan meminta penjelasan lebih untuk itu. Jadi Sakura terlebih dahulu menjawab-

"Aku sedang dalam masa dimana hormon meningkat, jadi perasaan ku sedikit berubah-ubah. Makannya aku menangis"

-Bohong.

"Kau lagi datang bulan?"

Blush..

Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengatakan hal itu seolah itu hal yang biasa.

"Wajah mu memerah" ejek Sasuke, Sakura langsung memukul pelan dada Pemuda itu membuat Sasuke meringis-acting.

"Ugh, Sakura bekas operasi" Sasuke menunjuk ke dadanya. Dan itu sukses membuat Sakura kelabakan.

"Astaga, Sasuke aku lupa"

Cup

Sebuah ciuman singkat pada bibir sakura sontak membuat gadis itu terdiam. Ia tidak lagi membayangkan warna wajahnya yang pasti sudah sangat merah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat wajah gadisnya yang terlihat lucu. Ia langsung menarik sakura masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sakura yang masih dalam mode _malu tapi mau_ itu hanya menurut tanpa mengatakan apapun. Satu yang sakura tak sadari, sebelum masuk kedalam mobil, sasuke memberikan tatapan remeh ke arah seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura nyaris menyeret kakinya sendiri menuju apartemenya. Ia lelah dan kesal, Seminggu sebenarnya waktu yang lama untuk berada di Rumah Sakit kota Suna untuk melengkapi laporan yang harus di selesaikan, Hanya saja jadwalnya yang di tetapkan Dosen Orochimaru adalah waktu dimana festival di laksanakan. Dan Sakura melewatkannya. Fikiran Sakura jadi jahat, ia berharap dosennya itu tidak memiliki pasangan. Ia merogoh tasnya, mencari benda kecil yang akan mengantarkannya pada kamarnya yang nyaman.

Kedua alisnya menaut bingung, ia kembali memasukkan kuncinya, mencoba mengepaskan nya. Namun tetap saja kuncinya tidak cocok, ia kembali memeriksa bahwa kunci berwarna silver itu memang kunci apartemennya.

"Benar, Astaga." Sakura terus mencoba, namun tetap sia-sia.

Sakura menyerah, ia memilih melemparkan kuncinya kesembarang arah. Tubuhnya sudah lelah, perjalanan 8 jam itu bukan waktu yang singkat.

"Sakura..." ia menoleh ke asal suara. Wanita berkepala empat yang menjadi tetangganya selama ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya wanita itu. Sakura makin di buat bingung, apa tetangganya itu lupa bahwa Sakura selama ini tinggal disini.

"Bukannya kau sudah pindah ya?"

"Pindah bi?"

"Iya, kekasihmu kemarin yang memindahkan barang-barang mu, dia bilang kau terlalu sibuk untuk membantu"

Sebuah nama terlintas begitu saja. Ya, siapa lagi yang suka melakukan hal sesuka hati tanpa meminta izin, merasa dia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Sakura langsung mengambil ponselnya, mencari satu nama yang juga seenaknya mengganti nama kontak pemuda itu menjadi..

' _My Lovley',_

ugh, entah sejak kapan pemuda itu jadi berlebihan.

.

Pandangannya masih terfokus pada jalanan, bahkan pemuda itu tidak terlihat terganggu dengan tatapan tajam dari gadis di sebelahnya. Wajahnya nampak tenang, cukup membuat Sakura geregetan untuk menjambak rambut model pantat ayam itu.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn" Respon singkat itu semakin membuat Sakura geram.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menyetir" jawab Sasuke singkat, Sakura menarik nafas dalam.

"Kau tau apa yang ku maksudkan?" Tangan Sakura benar-benar gatal.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Sasuke berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan"

"Sakura, aku sedang menyetir. Bisakah kita bahas saat tiba nanti?" ucap Sasuke dengan tenang. Sakura yang sudah tau berdebat dengan pemuda itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, ia kembali memposisikan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya di lipat di dada dengan pipi mengembung. Sekarang Sasuke yang geram ingin mencubit benda lunak itu.

"Istirahatlah Sakura, kau pasti lelah"

Sakura mendengus sebal "Aku tidak mengantuk"

.

Sakura menggeliat sesaat ketika Sasuke meletakan gadis itu di atas kasur. ia melangkahkan kakinya, menutup tirai jendela kaca besar ruangan itu agar Sakura tetap nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia yakin saat ini Sakura bebar-benar lelah. Bahkan saat Sasuke menggendong gadis itu dari mobil menuju lantai atas ini, Sakura tidak terusik sama sekali. Sepatu cets yang menyemat di kaki Sakura ia lepas, menarik selimut sampai menutupi bahu gadis itu.

Wajah tenang Sakura saat tidur selalu berhasil membuat lengkungan tipis pada wajah Sasuke. Ia merasa damai saat gadis itu berada di dekatnya. Itu salah satu alasan kenapa Sasuke memindahkan barang-barang Sakura ke apartemen yang baru ia beli ini. Ia ingin Sakura selalu dalam pengawasannya dengan tinggal dalam satu rumah. Sebenarnya bukan itu saja, Ia hanya ingin menjauhkan Sakura dari si pengganggu itu. Mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau pernah hampir kehilangan gadis yang menjadi alasanmu untuk hidup. Sebuah kecupan lembut pada pucuk hidung Sakura menjadi ucapan selamat istirahat darinya, kemudian melangkah pergi membiarkan gadis itu beristirahat.

.

.

Kedua kelopaknya mengerjap sebelum terbuka, menampilkan sepasang emerald yang terlihat jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Pandangannya langsung mengarah pada jendela besar dengan tirai berwarna biru tua, ia tidak ingat kapan mengganti tirai itu. Kesadarannya mulai terkumpul, Sakura langsung menyapu ruangan kamar yang ia yakini bukanlah kamarnya dulu, bukan kamar ino atau kamar teman-temannya yang lain. Masih dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk, Sakura mendudukkan diri, menjatuhkan tapak kakinya pada lantai marmer yang dingin. Dia ingat sekarang, ini pasti kamar barunya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, yang pasti cukup lama sampai tenggorokkannya terasa kering.

Sakura bangkit, menyibakkan tirai kamarnya, sinar mentari yang menyala terang sempat membuat gadis itu merasa silau. Terlalu terang, Sakura meraih ponselnya, melihat jam pada layar benda petak itu. Kedua matanya melebar, jantungnya nyaris melompat.

"Astaga, PUKUL DELAPAN !" Sakura panik, tentu ia panik. Kelasnya di mulai pukul 8.20 dan yang ia ingat hari ini adalah kelas penting, kelas Dosen Anko, bahkan wanita itu jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Dosen Orochi. Sakura mulai berlari, namun kurang berhati-hati.

Bhukk

"Sakura, ada apa?"

Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya, menoleh pada sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu menggunakan celemek masak. Sasuke jadi terlihat manis. Tidak, ini bukan saatnya mengagumi ketampanan jelmaan dewa Yunani itu. Ia langsung bangkit, Sakura bahkan tak lagi sempat mengeluh sakit saat dirinya jatuh menyandung kaki sendiri, ia langsung bangkit menuju pintu yang ia yakini sebagai kamar mandi, dan lupa membawa handuk dan pakaian ganti. Sasuke yang bingung melihat tingkah gadisnya itu mengetuk pintu kamar mandi pelan.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu?" tanya nya pelan. Ia bisa mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam.

"Aku terlambat, Sasuke. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

Kedua alis pemuda itu bertaut, sepertinya tadi ia tidak salah melihat kalender. Biarlah, sudah lama tidak menggoda gadis itu. Sasuke memilih menuggu di depan pintu, ia menunggu gadis itu mengumpat, dan ia baru saja mendengarnya.

"Sasuke, Apa kau masih di situ?"

"Hn" tidak ada lagi jawaban dari Sakura setelahnya, ia yakin gadis itu tengah bimbang sekarang.

"Sasuke...?" suara sakura terdengar gugup. Sasuke jadi sedikit tidak tega.

"Ada apa sakura?"

"Hmm, bisa tidak keluar sebentar"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa dosa, ia masih setia bersandar pada dinding. Sasuke bisa membayangkan betapa merahnya wajah gadis itu.

"Kumohon lakukan saja"

"Baiklah"

Ini benar-benar memalukan, Sakura tidak tau lagi entah bagaimana warna wajahnya sekarang. Ia mengutuk kecerobohannya sampai lupa membawa pakaian ganti dan handuk, sialnya baju yang ia kenakan tadi sudah masuk ke dalam mesin cuci. Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam, telinganya di tempelkan pada pintu, berharap Sasuke benar-benar pergi.

"Sasuke..? Kau masih di situ?" panggilnya lagi. Beberapa saat, tidak ada suara dari Sasuke. Perlahan ia memutar knop pintu. Sedikit mengintip dengan posisi tubuh masih tertutup pintu. Sepi. Sakura merasa lega sekarang, sepertinya-

"Saki..."

"Kyaaaaaaa"

BLAM

Pintu kembali terbanting, Sakura langsung bersandar pada pintu. Jantungnya sudah memompa membabi buta, wajahnya memerah. Nafasnya memburu. Oh, Tuhan, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi sejahil dan semesum itu. Ia yakin bisa terkena serangan jantung jika terus seperti ini. Dari luar, ia bisa mendengar tawa pemuda itu dan pintu yang tertutup. Sumpah, demi celana dalam Orochimaru, Sakura akan membalas ini semua.

.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti perlahan tepat di parkiran Universitas Konoha, Wajah Sakura masih memerah antara kesal dan malu. Kesal karna Sasuke mengerjainya, malu karna Sasuke mengerjainya di saat ia sedang tidak mengenakan apapun. Sakura menggerutu kesal, Menatap Sasuke yang masih terlihat Santai dengan mengunci pintu mobilnya.

"Sasuke, aku sudah terlambat" ucap Sakura kesal, ia masih mencoba membuka pintu. Tangannya terulur berniat menekan tombol kunci, namun terhenti oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Kau yakin mau kuliah?" tanya Sasuke. Kedua emerald sakura memutar bosan.

"Kau memintaku bolos?"

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sakura yang sepontan membuat gadis itu memundurkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Ap-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Wajahnya kembali memanas, Sasuke ternyata jauh lebih tampan dari dekat. Tuhan beruntungnya Sakura. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya, menunjuk pipinya dengan jari.

"Tidak" tolak Sakura cepat. Sepertinya Sakura lupa jika Uchiha tidak menerima penolakkan.

"Terserah, waktu terus berputar" ucap Sasuke santai. Sakura yang sudah terlalu terburu-buru akhirnya mengalah, ia mengecup pipi Sasuke secepat kilat.

"Sudah" ucap Sakura. Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menunjuk pipi yang satunya.

"Sasuke.." protes Sakura.

"Tik...tok"

Sakura menghela nafas berat kembali melayangkan bibirnya ke pipi sasuke, Lagi. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke masih belum puas mengerjai gadis itu, ia memposisikan wajahnya menghadap Sakura, menunjuk dahinya. Sakura yang geram akhirnya menangkup wajah pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya, ia menciumi wajah Sasuke secepat kilat, Pipi, hidung, dagu, pipi lagi. Senyum tipis terlihat indah di wajah Sasuke, ia menekan tombol kunci pintu. Sakura tersenyum juga, kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

Kakinya yang baru akan keluar terhenti, pintu mobil kembali tertutup. Sakura terlalu terkejut hanya bisa membolakan matanya, ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat teramat dekat dengan onyx yang menutup. Jantung sakura kembali berdebar saat sadar bibirnya sudah menyatu dengan bibir Sasuke, Sebuah ciuman yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan. Emeraldnya perlahan menutup, mulai meresapi perasaan yang berkejolak, dan mulai membalas ciuman pemuda itu. Tangan Sasuke bergerak, memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menahan tengkuk kepala Sakura agar tak menjauh.

Cukup lama, kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak menjadi alasan mereka melepaskan pungutan masing-masing, meski keduanya masih enggan. Sakura terengah, mencoba menormalkan nafasnya kembali.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti di rumah?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Dalam mimpimu" jawab Sakura, ia langsung keluar sebelum berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke. Kemudian sedikit berlari masuk ke dalam fakultasnya. Sepeninggalan Sakura, Sasuke tidak berniat meninggalkan arena kampus. Ia melihat wajahnya yang sudah merona. Rasanya menyenangkan, dan mendebarkan. Dan lagi pula, Sebentar lagi juga Sakura kembali.

.

Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung melihat keadaan fakultasnya yang selalu ramai kini menjadi sepi, ia berjalan perlahan, menuju kelas yang biasanya ia dan teman-temannya belajar.

KOSONG

Tidak ada siapapun, Sakura terus bertanya dalam hati di mana mereka. Apa ada perubahan jadwal kelas? tapi tidak ada yang mengabarinya. Sakura merogoh ponselnya, berniat menghubungi salah satu teman sekelasnya. Namun terhenti sebelum menu kontak ia pilih, Di dengan huruf kecil di bawah angka jam. Di sana tertulis 'Sunday' bukan 'Monday', artinya 'Minggu' bukan 'Senin'.

 _'Kau yakin mau kuliah?'_

Pertanyaan Sasuke tadi?

Sasuke tau, pemuda pantat ayam itu tau jika ini hari minggu bukan hari senin dan sengaja tidak memberi tahukannya. Ia menggenggam erat ponselnya, nyaris remuk. Perempatan muncul di jidat (lebar) nya.

"TEME SIALAN, KUBUNUH KAU NANTI !"

Di tempat lain, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahn tawanya. Tawanya meledak-ledak. Ia suka menjahili Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N.

I'm back,

Maaf yang udah nunggu kelanjutan ini.

Maaf...maaf...maaf... (Ber-ojigi sampe encok)

Miyu ganti nick-name, tapi tetap pakai nama Miyu. terimakasih yang udah setia tetap rela membuang kouta untuk membaca cerita tidak bermutu ini.

Miyu ada sedikit masalah di kehidupan nyata, jadi baru bisa update. Moga chap. ini tidak mengecewakan..

Tinggalkan review nya ya...


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

 _ **A Choice**_

* * *

"Demi apa Sakura? Kau yakin itu Sasuke?" tanya Ino tak percaya. Sakura merotasikan bola matanya, Ino berlebihan dengan berekspresi seperti itu. Ia mengeluarkan satu pakaian pada gantungan toko, memperhatikan model baju dengan warna hijau pastel.

"Kau berlebihan Pig" gerutunya, Ino masih terkekh geli mendengar cerita Sasuke yang mengerjai Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan pemuda itu rela mengantar Sakura sampai parkiran kampus. Sungguh tidak bisa di percaya.

Ino berdehem mencoba menghentikan tawanya "Tapi aku senang" ucap Ino pelan. Sakura menoleh sekilas ke arah sahabatnya itu, memberi tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Ku harap kau dan Sasuke bahagia"

"Kau membuatku ingin menangis Ino" ucap Sakura. Keduanya tersenyum tulus. Sakura juga berharap bahwa ia dan Sasuke akan bahagia. Sasuke memang sedikit lebih menyebalkan sekarang, tapi itu membuat Sakura merasa jauh lebih baik. Bahkan Sasuke tidak segan untuk menunjukkan perasaannya di depan umum. Sebuah hal yang selalu ia ingin kan selama ini, hal kecil yang selalu membuatnya berdebar dan yang pasti mereka tidak perlu khawatir dengan pendapat orang lain. Ah, sepertinya Sakura merindukan Sasuke.

"Sakura"

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, pandangannya masih terdokus pada jejeran pakaian yang sedikit mencuri perhatiannya.

"Aku akan menghadiahkanmu ini" Gadis Haruno itu akhirnya menoleh ke arah Ino. Gadis itu tengah menunjukkan _lingerie_ berwarna hitam dengan model transparan, Wajahnya memerah. Sesaat terlintas di fikirannya, ia mengenakan pakaian itu dan Sasuke sedang menunggu di ranjang. Tuhan, Ia sudah gila. Sakura langsung berjalan mendekati Ino, merebut benda laknat itu dan kembali meletakannya ke tempat semula.

"Kau gila" gerutu Sakura. Ia masih mencoba mengatur warna wajahnya. Ino yang menyadari perubahan Sakura terkikik geli, menggoda Sakura memang menyenangkan.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu terlihat Sexy, bukankah kalian tinggal bersama" goda Ino.

"Kami memang tinggal bersama, tapi di kamar yang berbeda" bela Sakura, Ia berjalan keluar toko itu, membiarkan Ino mengikuti langkahnya.

"Benarkah, Sampai berapa lama?"

"Apanya yang berapa lama?"

"Ya, berapa lama kalian akan beda kamar?"

Pletak

Sebuah jitakan cinta di hadiahkan Sakura ke kekasih Sai itu. Ino meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang di jitak.

"Sakit jidat"

"Itu biar otakmu kembali normal, Kau sudah tertular Sai mu yang mesum itu" Ucap Sakura, kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lantai Mall. Dan lagi, Ino berjalan menyamai langkah mereka.

"Sai tidak mesum" bela Ino, mereka kembali memasuki sebuah toko baju yang membuat Sakura membelokkan kaki nya "Kami memang tinggal bersama, tidur bersama, tapi Sai tidak pernah melakukan hal yang di luar batas" tambah Ino lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya" Kini gantian Sakura yang mencoba menggoda Ino, ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan curiga "Katakan padaku, kalian sudah sejauh mana?"

"Apanya yang sejauh mana?"

"Apa kalian memakai pengaman?" Wajah putih Ino gantian merona mendengar pertanyaan vulgar sahabatnya itu.

Pletak

"Sakit pig" ringis Sakura, ia mengelus jidatnya yang terkena balasan cintanya tadi.

"Itu supaya otakmu tidak gesrek" balas Ino.

Setelahnya Ino menuju ruang test, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih memilah-milah baju, tangan gadis itu sesekali membolak-balik pakaian. Sakura terlalu asik memilih dan tak menyadari ada seseorang yang juga melakukan hal sama di sampingnya. Pilihan sakura berhenti pada satu baju, begitu juga dengan orang itu. keduanya tersentak bersamaan

"Maaf"

"Tidak, aku yang..." Ucapan Sakura terputus saat mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia kenal di sebelahanya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, ia gugup. Sangat gugup saat mengetahui orang itu adalah kekasih mantan kekasihmu.

"Kau.. Sakura kan? anak kedokteran dan yang di ichiraku itu" Tanya gadis itu. Sakura berdehem sejenak dan mencoba tersenyum. ia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku Tayuya, ku harap kau masih ingat" Tayuya mengulurkan tangannya yang perlahan langsung di sambut Sakura.

"Mustahil aku tidak ingat kak" ya, tentu mustahil Sakura bisa melupakan seseorang yang selama ini ia coba hindari.

"Panggil saja aku Tayuya" ucap Tayuya ramah, gadis itu sedikit menoleh kesekitar "Kau sendiri?"

"Ah tidak, aku bersama Ino" Sungguh, Sakura jadi merasa canggung sekarang, perasannya jadi antara gugup dan takut. jantungnya masih saja berdebar meski hubungannya dengan Sasori berakhir.

"Tayuya?" keduanya menoleh ke asal suara, Ke arah Ino yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Wajah Ino bahkan terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura. Ia cukup bisa membaca situasi sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Sedang berbelanja?" tanya Ino basa-basi, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia ingin tanyakan.

"ya seperti yang kalian lihat. Aku senang bisa bertemu kalian disini" Tayuya terlihat semringah, Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino sedikit bingung dengan arah ungkapan senang gadis itu "Aku tadi bersama Sasori-

Jantung sakura nyaris melompat dari tempatnya. Bersama Sasori? tapi dimna pemuda itu.

-Tapi tadi bertemu dengan seniornya dulu di SMA, jadi aku sendirian dan itu tidak menyenangkan" cerita Tayuya panjang lebar. Sakura benar-benar meyakini bahwa keputusannya meninggalkan Sasori benar. Tayuya terlalu ramah dan baik untuk di sakiti.

"Kau bisa bersama kami" Ajakan itu datang dari Sakura. Bahkan Ino sempat terkejut mendengarnya, namun secepat itu pula ia kembali mengontrolnya.

"Kita bisa berbelanja bersama, ya 'kan Ino?"

Ino mengangguk kaku sambil mencoba membaca mimik wajah Sakura. Ia tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya tengah di rasakan gadis itu, tapi ia yakin, Sakura tengah mencoba membuka lembaran baru "Tentu, itu akan menyenangkan"

Sakura mencoba mengubur dalam-dalan tentang siapa sebenarnya Tayuya, dan itu tidak mudah awalnya. Sakura banyak diam awalnya, ia hanya memberikan senyum atau mengangguk kaku saat Tayuya menanyainya, namun perlahan ia terbiasa. Bahkan Sakura sesekali bertukar cerita mereka. Sedangkan Ino yang awalnya khawatir dengan Sakura terlihat ikut menyamankan diri. Ia cukup kagum dengan kedewasaan Sakura.

Lama berbincang dan mengunjungi setiap toko yang ada di Mall, senyum yang tersemat di wajah Sakura akhirnya merdup perlahan saat mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi, saling menatap dan memperhatikan keadaan masing-masing. Sasori datang bersama seseorang ke tempat mereka tengah bencengkrama. Pandangan Sakura yang awalnya menetap pada Sasori beralih pada seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenali, pemuda bermata Onyx, namun terlihat jauh lebih menyenangkan.

"Kak Itachi?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu langsung memeluk Sakura erat, bahkan sedikit mengangkat tubuh sakura keatas dengan pelukannya. Sudah sangat lama, namun tinggi Sakura masih jauh di bawahnya.

"Sakura kau sudah besar ternyata" ucap pemuda yang di panggil Itachi itu, namun masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya. "ah, Adik ipar sudah jauh lebih cantik sekarang"

"I-iya, kakak kapan datang?"

Kata 'adik ipar' yang terlintar dari Itachi sontak membuat Tayuya dan Sasori menoleh ke arah mereka. Terutama Sasori, yang sebenarnya sedari tadi memperhatikan.

"Aku tiba kemarin, tapi Sasuke tidak mengizinkanku menemui mu, sepertinya ia tidak ingin aku memelukmu seperti ini"

Sakura menggeliat mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan pemuda yang memang selalu memperlakukannya seperti adik sendiri itu, dulu, saat masih SMA dan berstatus sebagai kekasih Sasuke, namun ini sudah tidak pantas mereka lakukan, bukan.

"Kau membuatku malu, kak" gerutu Sakura saat terlepas dari rengkuhan Kakak kandung dari Sasuke itu.

.

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Sakura sejak tadi. Keadaannya jadi sedikit canggung dengan Sasori yang terus menatapnya. Mereka tengah duduk di restoran Fast-food. Itachi dan Tayuya tengah mengambil pesanan dan Ino permisi ke toilet beberapa saat yang lalu. Awalnya ia sempat ingin ikut dengan Itachi, namun pemuda itu melarangnya dan meminta untuk menunggu, sedangkan Tayuya dengan santainya berucap..

' _Tolong jagakan Sasori, terkadang ia suka menghilang tiba-tiba'_

Sakura tau itu sebuah candaan, tapi gila jika situasinya sepeti ini.

"Kau mengganti nomor ponselmu?" tanya Sasori akhirnya. Ia masih menatap Sakura datar. Dan itu sukses membuat sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangan yang sebelumnya sempat menoleh ke pemuda itu.

"I-iya" jawab Sakura pelan, nyaris berbisik. Ia terpaksa mengganti nomor ponselnya setelah hampir beberapa kali Sasuke curiga dengan nomor Sasori yang masih mencoba menghubunginya. Ia hanya tidak ingin semuanya menjadi lebih rumit jika Sasuke tau

"Kau juga pindah?"

Sakura mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya, menatap pemuda itu. Ia tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini, dan Sakura tidak ingin Tayuya atau itachi mendengarnya.

"Sasori-"

"Kau mencoba menghindari ku?" kalimat tanya pemutus ucapan Sakura itu di ucapkan dengan nada yang tidak Sakura sukai. Dan itu benar-benar tidak membuatnya nyaman, dan kenapa Tayuya dan Itachi lama sekali.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu Sakura"

"Hentikan Sasori" Sakura memperingatkan, Namun tak membuat Sasori menghentikan percakapan mereka.

"Kau meninggalkanku untuk kembali ke kekasih lamamu kan?"

"Sasori, Aku-"

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku-"

"Sasori.."

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu Sakura, bagaimana pun, aku tidak bisa merelakan orang yang ku cintai bersama orang lain"

"Kau sudah memiliki Tayuya, Apa yang kita lakukan selama ini salah" Sakura nyaris berteriak jika saja ia tidak melihat kondisi ramai di sekitar mereka. Dadanya terasa sesak sekarang.

Sasori menegakkan tubuhnya, melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada, menatap mantan gadisnya yang sekarang kembali menlempar pandangan kemanpun selain dirinya "Kau berubah, Apa Ino yang memintamu?"

Sakura kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada Sasori. Emeraldanya menatap tak percaya sekaligus tidak suka saat sahabatnya itu di bawa-bawa pada masalah mereka. "Ino tidak pernah memintaku meninggalkanmu Sasori, Aku yang memilih melakukannya" Jawab Sakura penuh penekanan.

"Dia memintaku meninggalkanmu, apa kau tau?"

"Dia memintamu untuk memilih, Berhenti membawa Ino ke masalah Ini" balas Sakura tak mau kalah, Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan kekesalan pada Sasori, maksudnya, Dimana Sasori yang selalu tenang dan menyenangkan? sebuah kenyataan yang Sakura sadari. Ia tidak mengenal jauh seorang Sasori.

"Apa kau juga tinggal bersama si brengsek itu?"

"Cukup Kak Sasori. Berhenti membahas hal ini sekarang. Kau sudah memiliki Tayuya, tidak kah itu cukup?" Ucap sakura dengan menekankan kata 'Kak' pada kalimatnya. Sebuah panggilan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sasori. Dan ia akan memanggilnya seperti itu, yang secara tidak langsung memberikan jarak di antara

Sasori yang awalnya terlihat dingin seketika berubah dengan raut kesedihan, Sakura masih tidak mengerti.

"Tidak jika aku harus kehilanganmu"

Sakura bisa merasakan sedikit permohonan dari kalimat Sasori. Ia menghela nafas panjang, rasanya menyakitkan. Tapi akan lebih menyakitkan jika ia harus kembali menjadi orang ketiga di hubungan pemuda itu. Ia sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, dan itu bersama Sasuke. Sasori hanya seseorang yang sempat mengisi ruang hampa di hatinya. Meski begitu, tetap saja Sasuke tidak pernah pergi. Terdengar jahat, tapi itu lah kenyataannya.

Tidak ada yang kembali bersuara ketika Itachi dan Tayuya berjalan menuju meja meraka, Ino juga. Sekarang Sakura tau kenapa gadis itu lama sekali hanya untuk pergi ke toilet. Ino juga ikut memesan. Tepat sebelum mereka kembali berkumpul, ia bisa mendengar Sasori berbisik.

' _Aku masih mencintaimu, Sakura'_

Dan itu membuat Sakura ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari situ.

.

.

Dentingan jarum jam yang terus berputar, entah berapa kali berdetak melewati angka yang berada pada tempatnya, menemani gadis sang pemilik kamar yang sedari tadi terus mencoba masuk kedalam dunia mimpi. Sakura terus bergerak gelisah, pusing kanan pusing kiri, ia terus mencari posisi nyamannya, menghilangkan kegelisahan yang sedari tadi terus membuat otaknya bekerja lebih. Sakura menyerah, ia menelentangkan tubuhnya, memandangi langit kamar yang hanya di sinari oleh cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui sela-sela tirai kamarnya.

Tatapan itu mengganggunya, cara Sasori menatapnya siang tadi benar-benar tidak enyah dari fikirannya. Sebenarnya ia selalu suka saat Sasori menatapnya dulu, tapi yang kali ini membuatnya gelisah. Sasori menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak ia mengerti, ia tidak tau mengartikan tatapan itu. sedih? marah? kecewa? atau menginginkan?. Biasanya Sasori akan bersikap tidak mengenalinya saat bersama Tayuya, tapi siang tadi ia bisa melihat perubahan sikap Sasori. Bahkan ia masih ingat saat Itachi dengan terang-terangan memujinya tadi.

" _Adikku beruntung bisa memiliki hati Sakura, ia bahkan jauh lebih cantik sekarang"_

 _"Ya, adikmu memang beruntung, Itachi"_

Sakura tidak bodoh untuk menyadari ada nada yang berbeda dari jawaban Sasori itu, bahkan Ino sadar. Hanya Saja Tayuya terlalu baik untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu. Itu mengganggunya, sangat malahan.

Sakura memilih bangkit dari tidurnya, melangkah perlahan menuju dapur. Berfikir, Susu coklat hangat mungkin bisa sedikit membutnya tenang. Ia melakukannya dengan perlahan, takut-takut jika Sasuke terganggu jika mendengarnya. Ia tau jika pemuda itu harus cukup istirahat, kenyataan yang ia ketahui, sasuke sedang mengurus perusahaan yang di percayakan Fugaku, ayahnya. Dan itu semakin membuatnya semakin khawatir. Orang yang pernah melakukan transplatasi jantung tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan, di tambah ia tau dari Itachi bahwa setelah Operasi, jantung baru Sasuke sempat mengalami penolakan dari tubuh barunya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, ia khawatir, apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja?.

GREP

"Eh?" Sakura cukup di buat kaget saat tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, cangkir di tangannya bahkan nyaris jatuh tadi. Sakura yang tadi ingin menoleh di urungkan saat kepala Sasuke sudah berpangku pada bahunya. Tidak tau kah pemuda itu, Mungkin Sakura juga butuh jantung baru jika terus begini.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Saki.." Suara Sasuke terdengar serak dan berat, cukup membuat iman Sakura nyaris goyah. Ia mencoba melepaskan lingkar tangan Sasuke dari perutnya, namun pemuda itu malah makin mengeratkannya, menengalamkan kepalanya pada lipatan bahu Sakura. Oh Tuhan, Kenapa Sasuke menjadi manja begini?

"A-aku hanya tidak bisa tidur, Sasuke lepas" Pinta Sakura, namun malah membuat Sasuke menatapnya dari samping, salah menoleh, sebuah ciuman pasti terlepas.

"Sebentar lagi, Aku hanya merindukanmu"

Ah, Sasuke berlebihan.

"Kita tinggal bersama Sasuke, bagaimana bisa kau merindukanku padahal kita selalu bertemu"

"Tapi tidak tidur bersama"

Sesuatu terasa berdesir di dalan tubuh sakura, tubuhnya menegang saat Sasuke dengan seenaknya melayangkan kecupan di bahu dan merambat ke lehernya, Sakura langsung sigap memutar badannya, dan bersyukur bisa terlepas dari rengkuhan pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba Saja udara jadi panas di sekitarnya. Oh, lihat saja Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek sedengkul dan tanpa penutup atas, tersenyum aneh dengan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Alihkan pandangan Sakura, atau kau akan mimisan.

"Sasuke dimana bajumu?" tanya Sakura langsung, ia masih mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Melihat gadisnya kikuk, Sasuke malah mendekatkan dirinya, membuat Sakura ikut mundur sampai terhenti antara si roti sobek dan meja dapur.

"Sasuke, aku peringatkan. aku akan memukulmu jika mendekat"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, Ternyata menggoda Sakura semenyenangkan ini lihat wajah calon dokter itu yang memerah sampai ketelinga "Kau calon dokter Saki, bukankah hal ini akan biasa nanti kau lihat, bahkan kemarin juga kau sudah melihatnya"

Sakura tidak tau lagi menyebutkan warna yang lebih merah dari merah untuk menggambarkan wajahnya. Sasuke benar tapi saat itu situasinya berbeda, lagi pula jika pasien yang akan ia lihat nanti tidak akan berfikir yang iya-iy -eh yang enggak-enggak maksudnya "I-iya aku tau, ta-tapi kau berbeda"

"Berbeda? berbeda apanya Saki?" Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya, membuat Sakura semakin gugup. Sakura langsung memejamkan matanya

"Sasuke aku mohon, pakai baju mu dulu, kalau tidak kembali lah tidur"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, mungkin berbeda jika bersama mu. Bagaimana?"

"Sasuke..!" Sakura menjerit frustasi. Ia gadis normal. Siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan tampilan roti sobek yang kelewat tampan di depannya. Tapi, ia tau Sasuke juga cukup membahayakan jika menyangkut hal semacam itu. Lagi pula, ia masih ingin tetap seperti sekarang sampai mereka menikah nanti. Ia bisa mendengar Sasuke tertawa pelan, kemudian tangan hangat pemuda itu mengacak pucuk rambutnya pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakai bajuku" bisik Sasuke di telinganya, kemudian pemuda itu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Sakura bernafas lega. Dulu memang Sasuke sering menggodanya, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi lebih terdengar mengairahkan.

' _Tuhan, Bantulah aku menghadapi iblis mesum itu'_

Terlepas dari singa tampan itu, Sakura langsung menuju ruang tengah, menjatuhkan bokongnya pada sofa empuk yang ia yakini pasti mahal. Meletakkan Coklat panasnya di atas meja, kemudian menyambar remot TV. Sudah hampir tengah malam, ia yakin ada acara yang bagus.

Sakura menoleh kesamping saat merasakan pergerakan pada sofa, Tepatnya pada Sasuke yang sudah mengenakan kaos hitam polos yang langsung duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Sakura, kemudian kembali menatap layar TV di depannya yang tengah menayangkan film drama romantis.

"Ingin menemanimu" Jawab Sasuke, tangannya langsung merangkul Sakura, menarik gadisnya untuk bersandar pada dadanya. Sakura yang awalnya ingin menolak, ia urungkan ketika sasuke mengusap lembut rambutnya, tapi tatapannya tetap pada layar TV.

"Kau sedikit manja, Ada apa?" tanya Sakura lembut, ia sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah Kekasihnya itu. Iya, Kekasih. Sakura sudah menyetujui hal itu.

"Apa tidak boleh?"

Sakura menyamankan posisinya, kemudian ikut mengarahkan emeraldnya pada TV "Bukan begitu, Hanya saja itu sedikit berbeda dari Sasuke si dingin yang dulu ku kenal" jawab Sakura, kini gantian Sasuke yang menurunkan pandangannya.

"Apa aku sedingin itu?"

Sakura mengangguk "Kau bukan hanya dingin, tapi selalu menjawab dengan kata 'Hn' setiap di tanyai. Apa kau tidak sadar"

"Tidak" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mereka kembali terdiam, cukup fokus pada film yang cukup menarik perhatian mereka, sesekali Sakura menegak susu coklatnya, ia cukup merasa nyaman berada dalam rengkuhan Sasuke, dengan pemuda itu yang sesekali mengecup lembut pucuk kepalanya.

Film yang tengah di putar menceritakan tentang dua Sahabat kuliah yang saling mencintai, hanya saja mereka tidak pernah mengakuinya. Sampai akhirnya sahabat sedari kecil sang wanita mulai menjalin hubungan dengan si Pria. Wanita itu tetap bersikap biasa saja meski ia tersakiti. Sampai akhirnya, saat pesta ulang tahun sang wanita dua sahabat itu kembali ke tempat pesta mencari dompet mahal milik sahabat kecil si wanita. Awalnya hanya perbincangan kecil menjadi sebuah ciuman yang mengatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Sakura cukup berdebar melihat Scane itu yang langsung menjerumus pada kegiatan ranjang, jika ia sendiri yang menonton itu tidak menjadi masalah, tapi sekarang ia menonton bersama Sasuke. ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Sasuke yang tengah serius melihat scane itu. Sakura berharap bisa membaca apa yang di fikiran pemuda itu. Namun ia urungkan saat Sasuke ikut memandangnya, ia kembali menatap TV, dengan sebuah kecupan pada pucuk kepalanya.

Kembali ke film, Dua sahabat itu akhirnya menjalin hubungan di belakang Wanita satunya, mereka sering bertemu jika kekasih sah si pria tengah melakukan pemotretan. Sampai salah satu teman pria si wanita yang berselingkuh mengetahui perselingkuhan mereka, tetapi memilih tidak ikut campur dan diam. Tapi di situ lah mulai terjadinya konflik yang cukup membuat si wanita kebingungan, teman prianya mencintai dia tapi dia mencintai pria yang sudah menjadi kekasih sahabatnya.

"Sakura..." Kepalanya mendongak lagi, menatap Sasuke yang tadi memanggilnya namun pandangannya tidak teralihkan

"Hmm" respon Sakura, menunggu Sasuke berbicara.

"Apa kau akan berselingkuh dariku?"

Deg

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari Sasuke membuat Sakura cukup terkejut, kenyataannya ia sempat menjalin hubungan dan menjadi selingkuhan Sasori. Tapi jika pada Sasuke saat itu apa masih bisa di bilang berselingkuh, ia tidak tau. Tapi cukup membuat gadis itu kebingungan menjawab, jadilah ia membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" sungguh, Sakura hanya berharap Sasuke tengah Baper karna filem yang sedang mereka tonton.

Lama, tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, pemuda itu memilih menatap Sakura dengan datar. Itu cukup membuat Sakura lebih dari gugup.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku se-seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran siapa yang sering menghubungimu sebelum kau mengganti nomor ponselmu, apa dia kekasihmu?"

Sakura ingin jujur, tapi sungguh ia tidak ingin sesuatu memburuk. Maaf Sasuke "Dia hanya kenalan di kampus, memang sedikit mengganggu" Bohong Sakura, mencoba meyakinkan. Tapi itu cukup membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku percaya padamu" ucap Sasuke, pelan kembali melayangkan kecupannya "Aku hanya tidak ingin lagi kehilanganmu"

Sakura terasa tertampar cukup keras mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari Sasuke, perasaan bersalah menggelum di fikirannya. Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke erat, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada pemuda itu, menyembunyikan air yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. 'Maaf kan aku Sasuke' batinnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, cukup membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Saki.. kau menangis?"

Sakura menggeleng, sedikit terisak Sakura mencoba mengeluarkan kalimatnya "hiks.. Aku mencintaimu, hiks"

Sasuke mengerti, ia kembali menggerakan tangannya untuk membelai lembut rambut sakura yang tergerai " Aku juga mencintaimu, lebih mencintaimu"

Mereka kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Sakura sudah berhenti menangis, namun tetap pada posisi awalnya dengan tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya. Sampai panggilan lembut menyapa pendengarannya, ia hanya bergumam menanggapi panggilan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin"

Ucapan ambigu Sasuke membuatnya mengangkat kepala, menatap pemuda itu yang sekarang juga menatapnya.

"Ingin apa?" tanyanya polos, Sasuke menggerakkan dagunya, kearah TV. Sakura yang awalnya memasang wajah polos berubah. Ia tau apa maksud dari kata 'ingin' Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah, Saat ini Scane di TV tengah menayangkan kegiatan ranjang dua sahabat tadi. film lewat tengah malam memang membahayakan tanpa sensor.

Alaram bahaya langsung berbunyi di kepalanya, Sakura langsung mencoba melepaskan diri dari singa lapar itu. Tapi, entah bagaimana Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah merubah posisi mereka, jadilah ia berada di bawah kukuhan Sasuke yang sudah menatapnya dalam.

"Sa-sasuke, kumohon menyingkir" pinta Sakura memelas. Ia gugup, lebih dari gugup, jantungnya membabi buta.

"Sekali saja" pinta Sasuke tak kalah memelas. Untuk hal lain mungkin Sakura akan menurutinya, tapi untuk yang ini, jawabannya

"Tidak" tolak Sakura tegas. Namun itu tidak membuat Sasuke gentar

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Sakura"

"Sasuke, Ki-kita belum menikah"

"Kalau begitu kita bisa menikah besok"

"Sasuke, mmmphh-"

Sasuke langsung menangkup bibir Sakura, melumatnya perlahan, membuat Sakura yang awalnya memberontak lama kelamaan ikut terlena dalam permainan bibir sasuke yang memberi sengatan aneh padanya. Keduanya beradu dalam permainan lidah mereka, sesekali terdengar suara kecapan yang memabukkan, kedua tangan Sakura yang awalnya di tahan Sasuke terlepas dan melingkar di leher pemuda itu, memperdalam kegiatan mereka. Beberapa menit, Sasuke menghentikan ciuman mereka, ia menatap Sakura yang sudah terengah dengan tatapan sendu. Sasuke langsung mengecup lama wajah Sakura. Dimulai dari kening, kedua mata sakura, hidung, pipi, serta bibir nya cepat.

Sasuke bangkit, mematikan TV, menggeser sedikit tubuh Sakura kemudian ikut berbaring di sebelah gadis itu. Membenamkan Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah Sakura" ucapnya pelan, sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Disini?" Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, ia tidak yakin jika pemuda itu sudah tidur "Kau yakin ingin tidur di sini, Sasuke? berdua?"

Masih tak ada jawaban, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, Nafas pemuda itu terdengar halus.

"Sa-"

"Tidurlah Sakura, Aku mencoba menahan diri ku untuk tidak melakukannya sekarang" potong Sasuke "Jika kau masih berbicara, aku akan membawa mu ke kamar dan melakukan itu sampai pagi"

Sakura memilih diam, menyamankan tidurnya dan ikut memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar merasa nyaman sekarang. Lagi pula jika ia tidak menurut, Sasuke bisa melakukan 'itu' nanti.

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke"

"Selamat tidur, Saki".

.

.

.

.

.

3 Tahun kemudian

" Tidak"

Sakura ingin sekali rasanya menjitak kepala iblis tampan yang sekarang tengah duduk di balik meja kebesarannya itu. Sebuah papan nama yang terbuat dari kaca menampilkan deretan huruf menjadi 'UCHIHA SASUKE'. Pemuda yang baru menginjak umur 23 tahun itu menjadi pimpinan tertinggi di perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang industri. Oke, lupakan soal betapa hebatnya Uchiha Sasuke itu. Sekarang fokus pada gadis bersurai merah yang sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengamuk. Sakura mengontrol emosinya, tetap mempertahankan wajahnya agar terlihat tenang.

"Aku tidak meminta persetujuanmu Sasuke, aku hanya menyampaikan saja"

Sasuke tetap mengarahkan Onyxnya pada lembaran berkas yang memang harus ia perhatikan, dengan wajah datarnya Sasuke menjawab.

"Jawabannya tetap tidak, Sakura"

"Aku akan tetap pergi"

"Pergilah, akan ku pastikan kau kembali sebelum sampai di perbatasan Suna" ancaman yang di ucapkan dengan raut tenang itu membuat Sakura kesal, ia tahu bahwa itu akan benar-benar terjadi jika ia tetap bersikeras pergi. Tidak ada cara dan itu membuat Sakura frustasi.

"Aku membencimu, Sasuke"

Sakura menghentakan kakinya kesal, ia langsung berbalik keluar dari ruangan kekasihnya itu. Tidak perduli saat semua karyawan menatapnya aneh, ada juga yang tersenyum ramah sambil menganggukkan kepala. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal siapa Sakura. Kekasih pimpinan mereka yang cantik. Dokter muda yang sudah mulai bekerja di RS milik keluarga Uchiha yang beberapa tahun lalu baru di resmikan. Informasi, bukan Sakura yang menginginkan bekerja di RS itu, si bungsu Uchiha dengan kehebatannya dan kekuasaan yang tidak di ragukan lagi dengan seenaknya melarang Sakura untuk memilih RS lainnya dan pemuda itu juga seenaknya menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk melarang RS manapun nenerima Sakura. Meski begitu tetap saja gadis itu menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter spesialis anak. Hanya saja ia kesal dengan sikap Over Protective Sasuke.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Temari menghubunginya untuk ikut menginap di Mansion Sabaku di Suna, mengadakan reuni khusus perempuan selama 3 hari 2 malam. Ino, Tenten, bahkan Ayame juga pergi, dan mereka mendapat izin dari kekasih masing-masing. Mereka akan berangkat lusa. Namun sialnya Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya pergi dengan alasan perjalanan yang jauh dan membuang waktu. Yang sebenarnya Sakura tau, Sasuke tidak ingin ia jauh darinya lebih dari semalam. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu, mereka sudah tidur sekamar, Sasuke memiliki kebiasan mengelus rambutnya sebelum tidur dan pemuda itu akan terjaga semalaman jika tidak melakukannya. Itu aneh, tapi Sakura selalu suka, tapi tidak jika itu membuatnya tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Sakura baru sampai di basemant gedung, langkahnya yang tinggal beberapa lagi sampai di mobilnya tercekat oleh Sasuke yang menahan pergelangan gadis itu. Ia menoleh, kemudian menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka kau mengatakan kalimat itu, Saki" ucap Sakura tegas. Sakura tau kalimat mana yang Sasuke maksud, pemuda itu memang paling tidak bisa jika Sakura mengucapkannya. Tadi ia tidak bermaksud, memang kelepasan saja.

"Aku membencimu, benci..benci..benci.."

"Sakura" Sasuke memperingati, namun Sakura tetap mengatakan kata itu berulang-ulang.

"Aku benci Sasuke, aku benci sasuke...benci...benci...benci..."

"SAKURA !"

* * *

A/N.

Gak tau mau ngomong apa,

tapi makasih yang udah rela mantengin cerita gak bermutu ini dan juga semangat yang kalian berikan dengan mrninggalkan jejak-jejak cinta #PaanSih

Miyu sayang kalian.

Review?


End file.
